Huérfanos
by Rinnu
Summary: Huérfano, es aquel que no tiene a sus padres, ya sea porque ellos muriesen o fue abandonado. Muchos jamás han sentido una muestra de amor y sueñan con ellas, otros las añoran. Y todos ellos solo quieren la misma cosa: una buena familia, no importa como sea, grande o chica.
1. El hilo rojo aparece

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **Huérfano, es aquel que no tiene a sus padres, ya sea porque ellos muriesen o fue abandonado. Muchos jamás han sentido una muestra de amor y sueñan con ellas, otros las añoran. Y todos ellos solo quieren la misma cosa: una buena familia, no importa como sea, grande o chica.**

* * *

 **Huérfanos.**

 **1\. El Hilo Rojo Aparece.**

Nunca conoció a sus padres, ellos le abandonaron a los pocos días de nacido, la noche más fría de invierno, en "Sukurappu", la isla más pequeña, pobre, contaminada y peligrosa de las siete que existían. La parte buena, fue que le dejaron fuera de un templo. Lo envolvieron en una cobija roja y pusieron en una cesta, lo único que tenía de ellos era un medallón que tenía grabado un _Inugami_ y al reverso, estaba el nombre "Inuyasha".

A partir de ese momento, estuvo de una casa hogar a otra, oportunidades de ser adoptado por familias con buenos recursos, no le faltaron, llamaba la atención por su cabello negro y ojos miel, pero cuando las parejas tenían sus propios hijos, lo regresaban. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo fe en que sus padres volverían por él o encontraría una buena familia que lo acogiera.

A sus ocho años no entendía por qué no lo querían, era un buen niño, obedecía, se comía todas sus verduras, ayudaba en los quehaceres, era limpio, no era latoso, le gustaba la escuela y era bueno en los deportes. Vio a niños problema conseguir una familia e intentó ser latoso, pero no obtuvo nada. A los diez años, fue trasladado a un hogar para niños más grandes, fue donde conoció a unos chicos problemáticos, no eran buen ejemplo, se dedicaban a robar billeteras, casas o tiendas, él sabía que estaba mal, pero por primera vez se sintió parte de algo y cuando le pidieron ayuda para entrar a casa de un anciano, no se pudo negar. La casa estaba en "Maatila", la isla más cercana a "Sukurappu" y la única donde tenían libre acceso por el puente, por ser la isla llena de granjas, los habitantes debían tener cosas de valor.

—Ya saben que hacer— dijo el mayor de los niños—. El cachorrito va a entrar por la puerta del perro, nos habré y tomamos las cosas de valor, las pequeñas, que no nos pesen y podamos huir con rapidez.

—¿Seguros no tiene un perro?— preguntó con inseguridad el pequeño Inuyasha.

—No tengas miedo, entre ustedes se entenderán.

No le había gustado aquel chiste, los chistes crueles eran la razón por la que no le gustaba su nombre.

La noche llegó, Inuyasha entró tal y como se planeó, suspiró aliviado al ver que no había perro, abrió la puerta para que sus amigos entrasen. Con gran velocidad y sigilo sus compañeros revisaron cajones, maletas y jarrones, le explicaron que mucha gente guardaba allí su dinero. Lo que nunca se esperaron fue escuchar ruidos, la puerta principal era abierta, no lo entendían, la casa debía estar sola, les habían dicho que el anciano se iría de viaje.

Aquel día fue que conoció la traición, sus supuestos amigos le usaron de distracción, lo empujaron a la sala justo antes de que las luces se encendieran, ellos corrieron y él en su torpe intento por huir, tropezó con una mesilla, las luces se encendieron, había sido atrapado en el acto. Cuando vio al hombre supo que era su fin, después de eso lo mandarían a la correccional.

Minutos más tarde estaba en la cocina, esperando que aquel hombre bajito y calvo, llamase a la policía. Tenía miedo, pero no mentiría, tenía su orgullo y ante todo, honor. Sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que el hombre no cogió el teléfono, se sentó junto a él y le habló.

—Me llamo Myoga, pareces un buen niño ¿Por qué has entrado a mi casa?— el pequeño no respondió, sentía vergüenza de lo que había hecho—. Ya sé, entraste porque tenías hambre— fue hasta el refrigerador y sacó una tarta de frutas, le ofreció una rebanada y un vaso de leche—. Come, esta buena— el anciano se sirvió un poco y comió.

En ese momento a Inuyasha no le importó si le mataba con la comida y le daba su cuerpo a los cerdos, su estómago clamaba por alimento, en esa semana solo había comido pan y agua. Devoró todo, hasta dejar limpio el plato, en verdad era deliciosa, nunca en su vida había comido algo tan rico, era el paraíso.

—Tranquilo, si quieres más puedes servirte— le acercó el resto de la tarta, que no tardó en ser devorada por el niño—. Puedo ver que no has entrado por malicia, solo eres un pequeño puro que ha tenido una dura vida, eres del orfanato ¿Verdad?— el niño asintió—. ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

—Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha, nombre fuerte, te diré algo que un hombre muy inteligente dijo una vez "El mundo no está amenazado por las malas personas, si no por aquellas que permiten la maldad", en ti hay un guerrero que no debes dejar morir, no dejes que el mal gane, seguramente quieres vengarte de quienes te abandonaron.

Claro que quería, nunca le dabas la espalda a un amigo.

—Mi abuelo decía, "La mejor forma de vengarse de una mala persona es no parecerse a él".

Y fue así, que en tan solo una noche su vida cambió, había conocido uno de los lados malos de las personas, pero también conoció un lado bueno, la bondad. Después de aquel día, le iba a ayudar a Myoga en su jardín, limpiar la casa, ir por el mandado y acompañarle al médico. Era una buena vida, los años pasaron y a los 13 perdió toda la esperanza de encontrar un hogar.

—Algún día encontraras una familia— animó Myoga una tarde.

—No es verdad, y está bien, tal vez todo el asunto de las familias no es para mí.

—No lo creo, un día formaras parte de una.

—Ahora lo que más deseo es tener un buen empleo, vivir en una mejor isla, ganar mucho dinero y poder ir otro planeta.

—Está bien que tengas esas ambiciones, pero no olvides el amor.

—Estoy bien así, solo.

Amor, era una idiotez, desde el día en que nació fue un niño sin amor, de haberlo tenido, sus padres no le hubiesen abandonado, alguna pareja hubiese aprendido a amarlo. El amor era algo para gente estúpida e ingenua.

—Inuyasha, un día vas a tener alguien a quien amar y ese amor te será correspondido, tal vez no te des cuenta a la primera cuando llegue, pero cuando lo hagas, no lo dejes ir.

—Si quiero amor, tendré una mascota.

Poco tiempo después de cumplir 16 años, Myoga falleció y le dejó el poco dinero que tenía ahorrado, sin embargo, no lo recibiría hasta ser mayor.

18 años después de ser abandonado, allí estaba, siendo el hermano mayor de muchos niños de la casa hogar, pero al ser mayor ya debía irse, no podía vivir allí. No era del todo malo, consiguió una beca para una universidad en la isla "Bildung" y podía vivir en el campus, con el dinero de Myoga podía ayudarse para conseguir su material escolar. Le gustaba pensar que no todo estaba perdido, que a partir de ese momento su vida sería otra.

* * *

Una joven de cabellos azabaches corría por los pasillos de aquella universidad, en un instante estaba junto a sus amigas y al otro, estaba sola en un pasillo de una escuela que no conocía, pero eso no era lo peor ¡Su autobús se iba en veinte minutos! Si no estaba allí a tiempo, la profesora la reprendería y sus compañeros se burlarían por perderse. Giró en una esquina y chocó contra alguien.

—¡Perdón! ¡No fue mi intención!— se inclinó para disculparse, fue cuando lo vio, allí en el suelo estaban los restos de una sopa instantánea—. Te voy a pagar, lo siento mucho.

—¡Calla! Todo está bien, solo fíjate mejor por donde vas— no había dormido por estar estudiando para un examen y lo último que quería, era enojarse u olvidaría todo lo estudiado.

—Soy una torpe, mil disculpas.

—Dije que callaras, haces mucho escándalo por nada.

—No es por nada, pude haberte ensuciado o tirado tu almuerzo del día, dime cuanto te debo.

—Como sea, apártate tengo prisa.

La chica se enderezó y pudo ver mejor al joven, era alto, cuerpo atlético, el largo cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, el uniforme lo llevaba desfajado y sus ojos ¡Eran como el sol! ¡Como oro fundido!

—Disculpa, una pregunta ¿Sabes dónde está el estacionamiento?

—¿Cuál de los tres?

—¡¿Hay tres?!— estaba perdida.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿No fuiste a la inducción?

—Por si no lo notaste soy de preparatoria— señaló el escudo del uniforme que llevaba.

—¿Tan tonta eres que te confundiste de escuela?

—¿A quién llamas tonta?— tonto él por confundir los uniformes, eran muy diferentes.

—A la pared— dijo con sarcasmo—. Claro que a ti, eres la única que está aquí.

—Eres un grosero, no me confundí, mi escuela vino de visita.

—Y te perdiste en la visita, sigues siendo una tonta.

—Encontraré mi grupo yo sola, o tal vez encuentre alguien con mejores modales.

Le dio la espalda y continuó buscado el dichoso estacionamiento, bajo escaleras, subió escaleras, cruzó jardines y nada ¿Era su imaginación o ya había pasado por allí? ¿Por qué no se había topado con más estudiantes?

—¡Ya pasase por aquí, dos veces!— gritó el chico con quien se topó minutos atrás, ahora comida papitas.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y cubrió su rostro, su sentido de orientación era muy malo, su poca dignidad desaparecería y por lo que quedaba del año, sería el hazmerreír de la preparatoria.

—¿Por qué lloras?— se había terminando de acercar hasta aquella chica gritona.

—En cinco minutos se van.

—¡Para con eso! Te voy a ayudar a llegar pero no llores.

—No llegaremos a tiempo.

—Solo confía en mí, levántate y sígueme.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, aquel chico la llevaba por la parte trasera o entre los edificios, le hizo saltar vallas y enrejados, ¡Inclusive la llevó por una cancha de tenis! Pero llegaron, tal y como le prometió.

—Allí están.

—Muchas gracias— se sentía tan aliviada—. Por cierto, soy Higurashi Kagome.

—Takahashi Inuyasha— obviamente no sabía su apellido, pero debió elegir uno y fue en honor a la creadora de una serie que veía de niño.

—¿Inuyasha? ¿En verdad es tu nombre?

—¿Algún problema?— preguntó a la defensiva, a causa de los largos años de burlas.

—¡No! ¡Ninguno!— agitó sus manos frente a ella—. Es lindo— confesó con un sonrojo—. Y, ¿Qué estudias?

—Deberías ir con tu grupo— se sentía raro, nunca nadie le había hecho un cumplido por su nombre y aquella muchacha no parecía estar mintiendo, lo dijo con sinceridad.

—Eso, yo... Yo esperaré a que terminen de reunirse, gracias de nuevo, puedes volver a tus asuntos— se sentó en una jardinera y vio la sombra de Inuyasha marcharse.

Era lo mejor. Observó a sus compañeros, en realidad no quería ir, no todavía, no deseaba ver de nuevo esas caras de lastima con ella.

—Toma, te hice correr mucho— le dejó caer un jugo en el regazo, ya se iba cuando se percató de la mirada perdida de Kagome, por algún motivo se identificaba con eso, y tal vez fue esa la razón por la que le llevó el jugo.

—Gracias, pero yo debí invitártelo, fue por mi culpa que...

—Ya deja eso, olvídalo... Estoy en mecánica espacial.

—¿De esos que dan mantenimiento a los cohetes?

—Sí, ¿Tú que vas a elegir?

—No lo sé.

—Debes tener alguna idea, algo que llame tu atención.

—En realidad, terminando la preparatoria conseguiré un empleo.

—¿Por qué?— la muchacha parecía inteligente, algo distraída pero eso no era razón para no continuar sus estudios.

—Nada en especial... No quiero que sientas pena por mí.

—Si no tienes mucho dinero, la universidad da becas y...

—Solo tengo a mi hermanito— le interrumpió—. Somos huérfanos desde hace tres años, nuestros padres murieron en un asalto. Terminando la preparatoria entraré a trabajar para que me lo den y no se quede en el sistema de orfandad.

Por eso era que aquella mirada le fue tan familiar, la había visto en otros niños y en él mismo.

—Yo también soy huérfano, desde hace 20 años— Kagome le miró asombrada—. Mira, ya suben a los autobuses, hora de irte.

—Sí, Takahashi-kun, gracias.

—Por si decides entrar y te pierdes de nuevo— le tendió un papel con su número.

—Hasta luego.

Inuyasha se quedó en la jardinera hasta que los autobuses se fueron, observó su mano, solo había bastado un leve roce de Kagome para dejarle una sensación de calidez. Debía admitir que era linda, sus ojos y sonrisa fue lo que más le atrajo, pero si era realista, esa era la última vez que la volvería a ver.

* * *

 **21/02/2018**

 **Esta es otra historia retrofuturista, creo que me gusta mucho hacer eso. Dejando unas notas para que vayan entendiendo.**

 **La historia se desarrolla en otro planea, similar a "La Tierra", pero en lugar de continentes son islas, regidas por un solo gobierno. Hay humanos, extraterrestres, ciborgs, robots. ¿Qué más? "La Tierra", sigue existiendo, más adelante iré explicando mejor las cosas.**

 **Espero en verdad les guste lo que vaya subiendo. Es diferente a lo que he escrito, si antes he salido de mi zona de confort, ahora me alejo más. Y pues, veamos como evoluciona esto.**


	2. Reencuentro

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **Huérfanos.**

 **2\. Reencuentro.**

El nuevo ciclo escolar iniciaba y Miroku, el mejor amigo de Inuyasha le buscaba para celebrar. Le buscó en los dormitorios y no estaba, algo extraño porque Inuyasha siempre salía corriendo, no era muy madrugador y menos en el primer día en donde no hacían nada. Tal vez volvía a tener un empleo nocturno y no llegó a dormir, entonces ya estaría en el salón o en la cafetería desayunando algo. Le preocupaba Inuyasha, desde que le conocía, no había dejado de trabajar y estudiar, él le ofreció ayuda, su padre estaba en el consejo de becas y podían incrementársela, pero ese chico era tan terco y orgulloso, no aceptaba, no quería las cosas fáciles, decía que podía conseguir las cosas con su esfuerzo. No lo dudaba, Inuyasha jamás se rendía, pero, había que ser sinceros, en ese mundo, si no se tendían las conexiones o el poder económico, las personas con grandes sueños, como su amigo, muy raras veces lograban cumplirlos.

Por otro lado, él tenía suerte, nació en una familia privilegiada, nunca le había faltado nada, creció con sus padres y abuelo, ahora ya solo tenía a su padre y abuelo, pero tuvo el amor de su madre en sus años más importantes. Ya tenía seguro su futuro, después de todo, su familia tenía hoteles-casino.

Al pasar por el auditorio, le extrañó que Inuyasha estuviera sentado en una se las bancas y veía a la multitud de novatos. Se preguntó si algún conocido suyo entraría.

—¡Inuyasha!— gritó, y sobresaltó al chico—. ¿Qué haces aquí?— le miró fijamente, analizándolo para detectar alguna mentira.

—Nada— tomó su mochila y se levantó, dispuesto a irse.

—Sentémonos— le empujó de nuevo a la banca—. ¿Buscas o esperas a alguien?

—¿Por qué voy a buscar a alguien?— preguntó a la defensiva—. Solo me detuve porque no podía pasar, se me olvidó que era la bienvenida, es todo.

—¿Viste a alguien?— iba ser un gran día si una chica captó la atención de Inuyasha.

—No es nada de eso— contestó con un sonrojo.

—Estoy organizando una salida para la tarde.

—Mañana hay clases.

—Te equivocas en eso amigo mío, nos darán el día libre porque los nuevos tendrán un recorrido especial, podemos festejar con unos tragos.

—No, yo... No tengo ganas— irse de fiesta con Miroku, nunca termina muy bien.

—No me importa, vendrás… O, puedes librarte de ir, pero debes decirme la verdad de que haces aquí.

—Eres muy molesto.

—Tú eliges.

—Entre más pronto vayamos, terminará antes.

Inuyasha siguió a Miroku que le platicaba sobre las chicas que irían, pero para ser honesto, no prestaba mucha atención, en esos momentos tenía su cabeza en otro lado, llena de preguntas, ¿Por qué la había ido a buscar? ¿Por qué estaba decepcionado por no verla? Luego de un rato meditándolo, tuvo su respuesta: entre huérfanos debían apoyarse.

* * *

Justo cuando Inuyasha se había hecho a la idea que no volvería a ver a Kagome, el universo se la ponía en frente. Aquella mañana, Inuyasha fue a una cafetería cerca de la universidad para desayunar y aprovechar el wifi, ya que el de los dormitorios estaba muy lento. Observó a Kagome ir a dejar el desayuno a un hombre de traje y luego ir a otra mesa donde estaba una señora mayor, se preguntaba si ella le iba a atender o si sería otra persona. Ya cuando perdía la esperanza que fuese ella quien tomase su orden, la vio acercarse.

—Hola de nuevo— le sonrió.

—Hola— respondió sorprendida, llevaba en ese empleo seis meses y nunca había visto a Inuyasha.

Cuando lo consiguió creyó que se lo toparía seguido, por la cercanía con la universidad. Cada que sonaba la campanilla volteaba a ver, pero no, entraban otros estudiantes, nunca él.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿Es la primer vez que vienes? Te puedo recomendar el desayuno del día, hoy lo probé y está muy bueno.

—Tráeme eso— aquella no era su primera opción, solo iba por un té frío y una rebanada de pay, pero no pudo rechazar la sugerencia de Kagome.

—Enseguida lo traigo.

La verdad era que no se decepcionó de seguir la sugerencia de Kagome, las salchichas, el tocino, los huevos estrellados, los frijoles y el pan, estuvieron muy buenos. Miró su reloj y aún le quedaba una hora para entrar, a pesar de haber terminado su tarea, no quería irse, así que pido su té y una rebana de pay. Faltando quince minutos para su clase, pidió la cuenta.

—¿Entraste a otra universidad?— preguntó cuándo la chica le dejó su cambio.

—No, mi hermanito me necesita.

—Cierto, si en algo te puedo...

—Lo siento, debo seguir trabajando— se disculpó al escuchar que le pedían más café.

Inuyasha se colgó su mochila y salió del local, ahora que sabía dónde trabajaba ella, volvería. Tal vez no a comer, no podía permitirse ese lujo tan seguido, pero si podía pasar por afuera y verla.

 **...**

Ver a Inuyasha le alegró la mañana, nunca imaginó que encontrarse de nuevo con él, le llenaría de energía. Ese día era miércoles y uno de los dos días que le permitían pasar tiempo con Souta. Era duro tener que vivir en otro lado, al menos no debía pagar renta, sus padres les dejaron una casa. Pero vivir sola le asustaba, antes de la tragedia, dormía con la luz apagada, ahora debía tener una lámpara encendida.

Observó el orfanato, la construcción era imponente, pero tétrica, la reja de la entrada ya estaba oxidada, rechinaba cuando la abrían, la barda que la rodeaba estaba mohosa y enredaderas casi cubrían la fachada. Le recordaba a esos lugares donde solían grabar películas de horror.

—¡Hermana!— gritó Souta al verla.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te la pasas bien?— lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Bien, nada nuevo.

—Vamos al patio, te traje un postre— de su bolsa sacó el paquete, pero al abrirlo se reprendió, fue tan descuidad que lo batió—. Lo siento, quedó hecho puré— le mostró el flan.

—No importa, el sabor es lo que interesa— le quitó el paquete y se sentó en una jardinera—. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Tranquilo.

Una pareja que pasaba por la calle, llamó la atención de Kagome, eran estudiantes de bachillerato. De pronto pensó en Inuyasha y se preguntó si en otras circunstancias, ella estaría coqueteándole, debía de admitir que él era atractivo y tenía algo que le atraía, no solo por él físico, era su personalidad, su aroma, su voz, todo. Seguramente tenía a muchas chicas haciendo fila por él o ya tenía a alguien especial, sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en esas cosas, no podía fantasear con chicos, ella tenía responsabilidades mayores.

—¿Todo bien?— la notaba rara.

—Sí, no te preocupes, pensaba en... Nada, olvídalo.

—También los extraño— se recargó en su hermana, estaba preocupado por ella, debía ser difícil llegar a una casa vacía, para bien o mal, él se distraía con los otros niños.

—Pronto vendrás a casa conmigo.

—Tú tranquila, yo estoy bien.

Al paso que iba, no iba a poder juntar el dinero suficiente para mantenerse ella y a Souta. En el mejor de los casos, Souta podía seguir viviendo en el orfanato, nada le faltaba, le daban clases, sus tres comidas al día, tenían patio de juegos, dormía bajo un techo y podía visitarlo, en ochos años lo dejarían libre.

¡¿Pero en qué pensaba?! Ellos debían estar juntos. Tenía que conseguir otro empleo, o mejor, dos más.

* * *

Gracias a otra chica de la cafetería, consiguió un empleo nocturno como mesera en un club de strippers. El ambiente y el uniforme revelador no le gustaba, no es que mostrase demasiado, pero nunca había usado tan poca ropa, el lado positivo: las propinas eran muy buenas. En dos semanas ganó el triple de su sueldo de un mes en su trabajo diurno. Dejó unas bebidas y al girar, se congeló, aquello no le podía estar pasando, de todas las personas en el universo, Inuyasha no podía estar en ese lugar, ¿Qué pensaría ahora de ella? ¡Momento! ¿Inuyasha frecuentaba ese tipo de clubs? Lo mejor era irse por otro lado, miraría de lejos y con suerte no se verían, las luces rojas y las cortinas le ayudarían. El plan era bueno, cuando los hombres se enfocaban en la bailarina, no veían nada más, con lo que no contó fue con ser empujada por un cliente que buscaba pasar.

—Kagome…— nombró Inuyasha al verla, que el mundo se lo tragase, mataría a Miroku por involucrarlo en su estupidez.

Se acercó a la chica, tenía que explicarle que él no estaba allí por gusto, que solo había ido por... ¿Por qué Kagome estaba con el uniforme del lugar? Se sonrojó al verla mejor, vestía un short muy corto y ajustado, la playera le dejaba ver la línea de sus pechos y su ombligo.

—Bienvenido ¿Le llevó a una mesa?— preguntó lo más natural que pudo.

—No, nada de eso, vine a buscar a un amigo.

—¿Se quedaron de ver aquí?

—¡No! Él… Allí esta, ¡Miroku!— gracias al cielo que lo encontró, estaba recostado en una mesa y le ofrecía un billete a una bailarina.

—Parece que quiere seguir viendo a las chicas.

—¿Qué haces en un lugar como este?— preguntó al caminar hacía Miroku y ser seguido por Kagome.

—Trabajando, las propinas son muy buenas.

—¿También bailas?— no iba juzgarla mal, solo quería saber, curiosidad.

—¡No! Solo mesera.

—¡Inuyassshaaaa! _Amijo_ mío— se levantó al verlo y lo abrazó—. _Deberíash_ llevar a la _señorrita_ a una de las cabinas— sugirió al ver a Kagome—. Yo estaré junto con la pelirroja— señaló a la chica del tubo.

—Ya estás muy ebrio, y ella no es bailarina— muy pocas eran la veces que Miroku se embriagaba tanto como para arrastras las palabras.

—No _eshtoy_ ebrio y con _eshe_ cuerpo...

—Dices algo ofensivo y te parto la cara— lo tomó con fuerza de la ropa y lo encaró.

—Ushhhh, no toco a tu novia, ¡Pero bebe algo conmigo!

—Es hora de irnos.

— _Esh_ muy bonita— se acercó a Kagome para verle mejor la cara—. ¡Vamos Inuyasha! _Chelebra_ conmigo que soy un idiota, la mujer que amo _che_ fue con otro.

—Deja de decir eso.

—Tu jamás hagas lo que yo, cuida mucho a tu linda novia.

—Vámonos, ya estás muy mal y das vergüenza ajena— tomó la chaqueta de Miroku y prácticamente lo arrastró a la salida.

—¿ _Sabesss_ por qué me dejó? Por mi terrible maldición...— dijo al verse una mano.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—¡Si lo sé! ¡Es la verdad! No seas aguado ¡La noche es joven!

—¿Quieres que pida un taxi?— preguntó Kagome.

—No, usaré su coche— le mostró las llaves.

—Con cuidado.

—Tú también, cuídate.

No le gustaba que ella estuviese allí, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, él entendía lo que es necesitar dinero. La vio entrar de nuevo al club, escuchó a Miroku roncar, iba a matarlo. Lo subió al coche y al ir de camino, se preguntó si Miroku dejó algo a deber, de ser así, seguramente se lo descontarían a alguien y si ese alguien era Kagome, obligaría a Miroku a pagarle el triple.

* * *

Inuyasha vio la hora, la una de la tarde, ¿Acaso Miroku no pensaba despertar? Ese tipo le hizo dormir en el suelo, en toda la noche no se dignó a despertar, debió cargarlo y llevarla al dormitorio. A buena hora decidió llevarlo con él y no irle a botar a su casa. Le vio moverse y murmurar algo sobre el dolor de cabeza, luego levantarse asustado y decir "¿Por qué es la cama de un chico? ¿Qué hice?".

—Me diste la mejor noche de mi vida— dijo alguien en la habitación, se giró a ver y era uno de los vecinos de Inuyasha, no cualquiera, el chico gay.

—¿Cómo dijiste?— se iba a levantar pero se dio cuenta que solo llevaba calzoncillos.

—Ya imaginaba que no recordarías— se sentó en una silla, cruzando las piernas—. Viniste muy tarde buscando a Inuyasha, él no estaba y coqueteaste conmigo, luego sacaste la llave, me invitaste a pasar y me diste una noche que jamás imaginé que tendría en mi vida.

—¿Qué?— eso era imposible, él ni borracho se liaría con un chico.

—Dijiste que si con las mujeres no tenías suerte, intentarías con algo nuevo, también te quejaste mucho de una tal Sango, pero no te preocupes, no soy celoso— le guiñó un ojo.

¡Oh mierda! Lo había hecho, ahora la pregunta era ¿Él fue el de abajo o el de arriba? El trasero no le dolía ¿Era algo bueno?

—¡Hey Jakotsu! ¿Ya despertó?— preguntó Inuyasha al entrar al cuarto.

—Míralo, está muy bien.

—¡Tú!— le gritó fingiendo enfado—. ¡Grandísimo idiota! Me debes una cama, no pienso dormir allí luego de las perversiones que has hecho, además, quiero mi llave de regreso.

—Inuyasha, mira, yo no tengo la culpa ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación para luego?

—¿Piensas repetir con Jakotsu? Vete a la mierda y ve su cuarto o a tu casa.

—¡No!— dijo con cara de susto.

—Por mí no hay problema, ahora puedo ser yo el de abajo.

—¡Espera! Yo… Tu… Entonces…— esperó salvar un poco su orgullo siendo el _seme_ , ¿Tan mal lo había dejado Sango?— ¿Por qué se ríen?— preguntó confundido al escuchar las risas escandalosas.

—Eres un idiota, te lo tenías merecido.

—¿Qué cómo dices?

—Cuando llegué contigo, Jakotsu estaba fumando afuera, se enteró de lo que pasó y me ayudó a darte una lección.

—Lo que sea por el lindo Inu— le guiñó el ojo.

—Corta con eso— tener a ese chico gay de vecino no le desagrada, siempre y cuando no coqueteara con él, le ponía de nervios.

—Los dejo, tengo que ir con mis hermanos, adiós Miroku— le mandó un beso.

—Me debes un gran favor, fui a sacarte de aquel club.

—¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

—Alguien te vio, dijo que te veías muy mal y fui a buscarte.

—Necesitaba olvidar a Sango y su novio.

—Te lo tienes merecido, ahora contéstame algo, ¿Debes algo en el club?

—No lo sé ¿Importa?

—Importa porque si no pagaste algo, alguien debe hacerlo, no lo sé, tal vez la mesera.

—Entiendo, iré hoy y preguntaré, pero primero me voy a bañar, apesto— se levantó y una pregunta le vino—. ¿Quién me quitó la ropa? ¿Y dónde está mi ropa?

—Tu ropa está colgada en el baño, ya debe estar seca y te la quitó Jakotsu.

—Muy gracioso— ya no caería en otra mentira.

—Es la verdad, te lo juro, fui a ver si cerré tu coche, cuando volví ya había puesto tu ropa a lavar.

—¿Me dejaste solo con él?

—No creí que en cinco minutos te violaría— se burló.

—Me lo merezco, ni una palabra de esto otra vez.

 **...**

Cerca de las seis de la noche, Inuyasha y Miroku llegaron al club, todavía no estaba lleno, salvo por unos tres sujetos que decidieron empezar desde temprano. Fueron directo a la barra donde se hacían los cobros, un cantinero limpiaba la barra y otro ordenaba las botellas.

—Buenas noches, ayer me puse muy perdido y no recuerdo si pague todo— dijo Miroku.

—Su nombre.

—Es...

Inuyasha se le quedó viendo desconcertado a Miroku, ¿Por qué no daba su nombre?

—Tsuji...

—Espera— interrumpió Miroku a Inuyasha—. Es Anagami Houshi.

—¿Qué?— Inuyasha no entendía nada.

—Cuando vienes a estos lugares no das el real— se tardó en darlo porque usaba otro: Bhikkhu Oshou.

—Como sea, ¿Debe algo?

—Seis tragos— informó al buscar la lista—. Que bueno que vino, cuando hiciera el cierre de la semana se lo hubiese descontado a su mesera.

—¿Quién fue su mesera?— preguntó Inuyasha.

—Una chica nueva.

—¿Está trabajando? Él se va a disculpar.

—¿Dónde está Aome?— le preguntó a su compañero.

—¿Aome? Será Kagome ¿No?

—Me entendiste ¿No?, ¿Ya llegó?

—No, hasta las ocho.

—En ese caso tomemos una mesa y esperamos— sugirió Miroku.

—Nosotros nos vamos— Inuyasha llevó a Miroku a la salida.

—Ya que no está disponible, no le doy el dinero.

—Yo se lo doy, te dejo en tu casa y vuelvo.

—Podemos esperarla juntos.

—No vas hacer otra escena, cuando te bañabas, tu padre llamó, me pidió te llevase a su casa.

—¿Te pagó para vigilarme o algo así?

—No, ¿Debería pedir algo?

—Tratándose de su hijo amado claro que debes pedirle algo— ambos rieron en complicidad—. Y bueno, ¿Quién es la chica? ¿La conoces de otro lado? Intento recordarla pero solo me viene a la mente sus pechos.

Inuyasha le dio un golpe en la cabeza y entró al coche. Miroku solo lo observó, ya otro día averiguaría porque tanto interés de Inuyasha en esa chica.

 **...**

Aquella noche estaba muy cansada, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y tumbarse a dormir. Por ello, decidió tomar un atajo, pero al girar, las luces de la calle están en su mayoría apagadas. No recordaba que esa parte estuviese tan sola, se intentó tranquilizar al repetirse que al final de la calle estaban los puestos de comida nocturna y todo iba a estar bien.

Al ir a mitad de camino, un hombre mayor y de aspecto desalineado, iba en su dirección, le dio las buenas noches por cortesía y fue sujetada por la muñeca, instintivamente la jaló, retrocedió dispuesta a correr pero el sujeto fue más rápido y le bloqueo el paso.

—Eres la chica del prostíbulo.

—Me confunde— intentó pasarle de largo, era uno de esos locos que acosaba a las strippers.

—¿No quieres ganar dinero extra?

—Ya le dije que me confunde— respondió con total seguridad, era una tonta, no importaba que su función solo fuese de mesera, el trabajar en ese lugar ya la fichaba como una cualquiera.

—Nunca olvido unos buenos pechos.

Kagome vio el final de la calle, había una tienda de 24 horas. Si le golpeaba con su bolso, podía aprovechar y correr. Una vez adentro estaría segura.

—¡Déjeme!

—Te lo pedí con amabilidad— la empujó contra la pared, con un brazo le cortaba la respiración y con el otro le intentaba quitar el pantalón.

—¡No me toque!

—Ahora te haces la mojigata, ¿Con cuántos te has acostado?— preguntó al romperle los botones de la blusa.

—No haga eso...— las lágrimas ya recorrían por su rostro, no había forma en que saliese de esa.

—Eres deliciosa— le mordió un pecho por sobre el sostén.

—Déjeme ir... Por favor...— ¿Por qué eso le pasaba? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer algo así? ¿Por qué nadie la escuchaba? _Inuyasha_ ¿Por qué en ese momento pensaba en él?

—Cuando termine te...

—¡Ella dijo que la sueltes!— gritó otro hombre.

Kagome se sintió liberada y se sorprendió de ver a Inuyasha frente a ella, se veía tan grande e imponente ¿Siempre fue así? ¿Qué hacía allí?

—Si quieres luego te la presto— dijo desde el suelo el otro hombre.

—Lárguese antes que llame a la policía— Inuyasha esperaba que el hombre se acobardara y se fuera, porque la verdad, no podía llamar a la policía, eso metería en problemas a Kagome, cuando supieran que era mesera en el club de strippers podían detenerla por prostitución.

—Es una puta que…— no terminó de hablar, Inuyasha lo tomó de la ropa y lanzó lejos.

—¡Le dije que se largue!— al parecer aquello funcionó, el tipo salió corriendo—. ¿Estás bien?— preguntó a Kagome que ya se había logrado acomodar un poco la ropa.

Inuyasha se alegraba de haber regresado a buscarla para darle el dinero e irla a alcanzar cuando una de las chicas le indicó la ruta que tomaba Kagome. Al pasar por ese sitio, primero pensó que era una prostituta y su cliente, para no interrumpir iba a seguirse de largo, pero algo le hizo ir. Cuando identifico que era Kagome, corrió a ayudarla.

—Ya estoy bien, gracias— se limpió las lágrimas.

—Te acompaño a tu casa.

—Desde aquí puedo seguir, ya aquí es seguro, no debes desviarte por mí.

—¿Segura?

—Estaré bien.

—Kagome, estas temblando— la tomó de los hombros para detener la, las manos de ella se aferraban con fuerza a su bolso y su cuerpo tiritaba como si tuviese frío—. Te acompaño, no te voy a lastimar, deberías ponerte mi chamarra, tu blusa se abre— le dio la prenda y vio a otro lado, estaba furioso, pudo notar las marcas que le hizo el hombre.

La chica asintió, se puso la chamarra y se sintió mejor, sabía que podía confiar en Inuyasha, se sentía segura a su lado.

* * *

 **21/04/2018**

 **Después de tanto tiempo, terminé el otro capítulo, no es tan largo como quería, pero espero les gustase.**

 **Gracias por los mensajes y nos ojalá, espero nos leamos en el próximo.**

* * *

 **Mis referencias ;D:**

 **Anagami:** es la tercera etapa al nirvana **.**

 **Houshi:** sacerdote budista **.**

 **Bhikkhu:** monje budista **.**

 **Oshou:** Santuario **.**

* * *

 **Miss Taishu:**

En Japón no están esas islas, no es La Tierra ni Japón. La historia se desarrolla en otro planeta.

El retrofuturismo, mezcla la tecnología con el pasado, por ejemplo, una historia en los 50s, pero te ponen que hay computadores y teléfonos celulares.

Con respecto a las adopciones, a veces hay gente buena y otras .mala. Digamos que Inuyasha tuvo mala suerte. Es como las madrastras, no todas son malas. Y bueno, peque Inu creció con muchas ambiciones gracias a Myoga.

El que se perdiera, créeme puede pasar, más que nada cuando la escuela es enorme. Aquí en mi país hay una muy grande, para ir de una facultad a otra, debe ser en transporte. La única vez que fui (no con la escuela, fue por otra cosa), me desoriente y terminé en otro lado.

Lo del cliché, si, es verdad, no lo iba a poner pero no me resistí XP. No te preocupes porque no sea terminado, lo terminaré a menos que algo me pase, pero no es porque yo decida dejarlo.


	3. Treta y Acuerdo

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **Huérfanos.**

 **3\. Treta y Acuerdo.**

Días después del incidente con Kagome, Inuyasha esperaba a la chica en la parte trasera de la cafetería, ella le había pedido verse a la hora de su descanso para entregarle su chamarra. Cuando salió por la puerta trasera, Kagome llevaba la chamarra en su brazo izquierdo y en su mano derecha una pequeña caja de cartón.

—Gracias por venir, toma, la he lavado y esto es para ti— primero le dio la chamarra y luego le entregó la cajita, e Inuyasha la abrió.

—No tenías que hacerlo— de solo ver el pay se le hizo agua la boca.

—Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, te di muchos problemas.

—Problemas son los que te dio ese tipo, ¿Has tenido otros problemas?

—No, todo tranquilo, ahora voy por otro camino, es más largo pero con más gente.

—Deberías dejarlo, seguro encuentras otra cosa, si algo malo te pasa, tu hermano se queda solo.

—Soy consciente de eso— dijo con la mirada abajo, como niña regañada—. He buscado pero no hay nada más.

—Promete que a la primera oportunidad lo dejarás.

—Si encuentro, lo haré.

Inuyasha la vio preocupado, no le gustó la respuesta, pero nada podía hacer para que cambiaste de opinión. Además ¿Quién era él para exigirle hacer tal cosa? Él sabía lo que era necesitar dinero, había llegado a trabajar como saca borrachos y en más de una ocasión, debió ir a urgencias para que le curasen.

—Tu amigo, ¿Esta mejor? Aquel día se le notaba muy alterado— comentó Kagome, sentía que el ambiente se había puesto tenso.

—Esta reponiéndose.

—No le he podido agradecer por el pago extra, fue generoso.

—Descuida, yo le digo— si tan solo ella supiese que no fue idea de Miroku lo del pago.

—¿Aquella chica lo engañó?

—Yo no diría que eso pasó, más bien, Miroku se dio cuenta que ella le gusta, es un mujeriego, ha salido con muchas chicas y… Es complicado— su amigo podía ser un libertino, pero era una buena persona.

—No tienes que decirme.

—Quiero hacerlo, tal vez puedas aconsejarme para ayudarlo— estar en esa situación no era lo suyo, ahora debía darle un consejo a Miroku, cuando siempre era a la inversa.

—Te escucho.

—Tenemos esta amiga, la conocemos desde el segundo año, siempre fue como un chico más, es ruda y fuerte. Un día, Miroku llegó con nueva novia y la noté molesta, me confesó que Miroku le gustaba, desde ese día, desfilaron ante ella muchas conquistas de Miroku, pero el día que lo viste en el club, fue Sango quien…

—¿Sango?

—Ese es su nombre.

—Espera ¿Kuwashima Sango?— ¿Podría ser ese mundo más pequeño de lo que imaginaba?

—Sí, ¿La conoces?

—Algo así, ha venido a la cafetería varias veces, por lo general luego de sus encuentros del _Roller Derby_ , es muy amable y en una ocasión la vi llorar por un chico, imagino que es Miroku.

—¿Son amigas?— no quería pensar en que había metido la pata.

—No, ya sabes, solo atiendo las mesas. ¿Qué más pasó?

—Sango llegó con un chico, un tal _Kuranosokete_ Takeda, Miroku comprendió que Sango le gustaba pero al ser diferente a sus otras conquistas, no supo manejar las cosas y terminó en el club.

—¿A Sango le sigue gustado Miroku?

—No lo sé, ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Podrían coincidir un día y hablar, tal vez todo es un mal entendido, yo no la he visto que venga con un chico, el único es su hermano.

—Ahora que lo dices, Sango no dijo que fuese su novio— esperaba que todo fuese como dijo Kagome: un mal entendido.

—Por lo general, Sango viene a comer sola los jueves, como a las siete de la noche.

* * *

El siguiente jueves después de clases, en el dormitorio de Inuyasha, el chico intentaba convencer a Miroku para ir a comer fuera. Comúnmente sería cosa fácil, pero ese día, Miroku quería pedir a domicilio ¿Sospecharía de la treta que le quería hacer?

—Quiero despejarme, vamos a la cafetería en la 7ma y Sureste.

—En verdad no quieres estar en los dormitorios ¿Cierto?— preguntó desde el suelo, se había acostado allí.

—Quiero una hamburguesa.

—Está bien, deja le llamo a unos amigos y...

—Nada de eso, ya sé cuales "amigos" y no es buena idea— esas chicas parranderas ¡Jamás!

—¿Por qué no?

—Si quieres quedar bien con Sango, deja de llevar chicas a todos lados.

—Ya superé lo de Sango— dijo con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué pasa si vamos en la calle y te ve con uno de esos "amigos"?

—Ya te dije que...

—No lo has hecho, la evitas, hoy por ejemplo, faltaste a tu tercera clase porque su grupo sale de ese salón cuando ustedes entran.

—¿Desde cuándo eres el que da consejos?

—Desde que te volviste un idiota.

—Vayamos a la cafetería— le levantó y caminó a la puerta—. Ya que diste pie a hablar sobre chicas, la chica del club...

—Ya le di el dinero, dice que gracias.

—No iba a preguntar eso, ¿Por qué te preocupas por ella? ¿Es del orfanato dónde creciste?

—No, pero es huérfana.

Miroku seguía con muchas dudas, pero ahora entendía un poco mejor la actitud de su amigo.

—Te importa, si esta en ese lugar debe necesitar dinero con urgencia, tal vez tú no quieres mi ayuda, pero ¿Aceptarías si le consigo otro empleo?

—¿Harías eso?— no se atrevió a pedírselo a Miroku porque comenzaría hacer preguntas y quería evitarse el interrogatorio.

—Mesera en el hotel de mi padre es mejor que mesera en ese club.

—Gracias, no sabes cuanto la ayudas.

—También lo hago por ti, para que estes más tranquilo y puedas dormir, las ojeras comienzan a notarse.

 **…**

Llegando a la cafetería, los chicos vieron a Kagome tomarle orden a Sango y como era de esperar, Miroku fue directo a esa mesa. No sospechaba nada, creía que lo de Sango era una grata coincidencia y la verdadera razón de estar allí, era la pelinegra amiga de Inuyasha. Los tres amigos convivían como siempre, Kagome les había llevado la comida, Sango y Miroku platicaban como si no hubiese problemas entre ellos, todo indicaba que el plan de Inuyasha y Kagome iba por buen camino, pero Sango debió recibir una llamada del tercero en discordia. Por más que Inuyasha intentó mantener neutral a Miroku, fracasó; las indirectas no se hicieron esperar y por supuesto que Sango le respondió, lo que dio inicio a una discusión acalorada.

—Eres un idiota.

—¿Yo? Idiota es ese tipo con quien sales.

—No lo conoces como para que hables así de él.

—Conozco a los de su tipo, se hacen los "buena gente" y son de lo peor.

—No todos son como tú, al menos no es un mujeriego.

—¿Quieren calmarse?— pidió Inuyasha, un punto bueno: solo había otras cuatro personas en la cafetería, sin contar a los empleados.

—Yo jamás te he criticado a tus conquistas.

—Pudiste decirme algo, creí que nos teníamos confianza.

—Así no funcionan las cosas, ya estás grande como para saber con quien te metes.

—Y por eso mismo, por mi experiencia, te digo que ese tipo no es para ti.

—Yo lo decido, no tú.

—Su comida se enfría— Inuyasha ya estaba fastidiado ¡No le hacían caso!

—Inuyasha está de mi lado— afirmó Miroku.

—¿En verdad?— preguntó Sango al otro chico.

—A mí ni me vean.

—Si vas a apoyar las tonterías de éste, me voy— se levantó con furia, tirando su silla.

—¡Sango!— Miroku le tomó la mano, la chica se giró, tomó la primer bebida que vio y se la aventó.

—¡Déjame!

—Grandioso— Inuyasha no podía creer la mala puntería que tuvo Sango y los buenos reflejos de su amigo, la malteada no bañó a Miroku, lo mojó a él.

Desde la barra, Kagome observaba a Inuyasha, se sentía culpable, si no fuese por su mala idea, nada de eso le hubiese pasado. Le terminó poniendo en medio de los problemas y ahora se limpiaba torpemente con las servilletas.

—Le fue mal a tu amigo— dijo el dueño, todos vieron lo que pasó y todos concordaban en que Kagome necesitaba ayuda.

—Sí, no debía ser así.

—Toma— le dio una playera que usaban de uniforme—. Llevarle a los lavamanos del fondo— la chica asintió.

—Inuyasha, ven a limpiarte— le llamó Kagome, los amigos de Inuyasha ya se habían ido, una huyendo y el otro intentando alcanzarla.

—Perdona toda esa escena.

—Se han dado cosas peores— era cierto, una vez, una mujer encontró a su marido besando a otra, debió ir la policía para aplacar las cosas, guio al chico a los lavamanos y entregó un trapo húmedo—. El dueño me ha dado una playera para que la uses, ¿Ellos van a estar bien?

—Espero que sí, aunque en estos momentos me tienen sin cuidado, no se quita— estaba fastidiado y solo empeoraba el azúcar en su cabello.

—Deja te ayudo— le quitó el trapo—. Inclínate en el lavamanos, pero primero deberías quitarte la playera para que no vuelvas a ensuciarte— Inuyasha hizo lo que le sugirió, ya sin playera, metió su cabeza bajo el chorro de agua y esperó que Kagome le terminase de limpiar—. Listo, toma la playera, espero no te quede muy chica, tienes hombros anchos y…

—Tranquila, me queda bien— le quedaba un poco justa, pero era mejor a llevar la que tenía malteada.

—Es lo que veo— nunca pensó que alguien pudiese lucir tan bien la playera naranja del uniforme, en sus compañeros lucia como si fuese uniforme de prisión.

—Lo siento no quería interrumpir.

Inuyasha y Kagome se voltearon sonrojados, Sango había regresado.

—¡No, nada de eso!— se apresuró a decir el chico—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Quería disculparme por eso, tú no tienes la culpa.

—¿No te siguió?

—Lo perdí en una calle y regresé.

—Ve a casa, voy a buscarlo.

—Hola— saludó Kagome cuando Sango volteó a verla.

—¿Eres amiga de Inuyasha?

—Conocidos.

—Soy Kuwashima Sango.

* * *

Miroku ya tenía el empleo para Kagome, e Inuyasha no podía esperar para darle la noticia, fue a la cafetería y le dijeron que ese día, ella descansaba, entonces la fue a buscar a su casa. Al llegar, nunca se imaginó que la encontraría llorando en las escaleras afuera de su casa. ¿Le pasaría algo malo? ¿Alguien la había lastimado?

—¿Kagome?

—Inuyasha, ¿Qué haces aquí?— se limpió las lágrimas.

—Yo, el otro día no te dije sobre algo... ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué llorabas?— se sentó junto a ella.

—Hoy tuve una reunión con la directora del orfanato, no me lo darán, no me darán a Souta, dicen que él estará mejor en una familia completa y hay alguien interesado.

¿Por qué de todos los niños en el orfanato debían escoger a su hermanito?

—Tranquila, pueden permitirte verlo ¿No?

—Se van a _Hamptons Hills_ , no lo veré de nuevo— ese lugar era exclusivo, estaba en "Den'gi Shangye" la isla capital y la más importante de las cinco.

—¿Qué necesitas para que te lo den?

—Tal vez sea lo mejor para Souta— dijo ignorando la pregunta—. No le va a faltar nada, podrá ir a una buena escuela y algún día lo veré de nuevo, en diez años será mayor, podrá verme sin pedir permiso.

—¿Ya lo hablaste con él? Yo no lo conozco, pero te aseguro que prefiere estar a tu lado con lo necesario— él mismo hubiese preferido estar con sus padres con lo justo a estar en las casas hogar.

—Ser hermana mayor es tan complicado y yo lo compliqué más.

—¿Por qué?

—Se enteraron de mi empleo en un club, acabo de dejarlo, pero el daño ya está hecho, no imaginé que fuese malo, era un empleo legal, solo quería juntar más rápido el dinero... Vivir aquí no es fácil, mis padres dejaron la casa y está pagada, pero los gastos son muchos, por eso lo hice.

—Por los gastos ya no te preocupes— dijo animado—. Conozco a alguien que necesita mesera en el "Hotel Maitreya", la paga es buena y lo mejor, es seguro.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí, ve con esta persona y le muestras la tarjeta— le dio la tarjeta, Kagome la leyó—. ¿Qué pasa?— no la veía muy animada.

—Esto es grandioso, te lo agradezco y te aseguro que iré, pero, aun así no me darán a Souta.

—¿Qué más necesitas?

—Estabilidad... Demostrarles que Souta puede ser parte de una familia ¿Cómo voy hacer eso?

—Eres su hermana, eso debe bastar— ¿Qué más familia querían?

—Quieren una figura paterna para él, quienes lo quieren, tienen dinero, un hijo dos años menor y muchos familiares, nosotros solo nos tenemos los dos.

Inuyasha gruñó, en todos esos años dentro del sistema de adopciones, su instinto se desarrolló y ahora le decía que no dejase que adoptasen a Souta.

—¿Y si tuvieras un prometido?— recordaba que eso ayudaba muchas veces.

—¿De dónde voy a sacarlo? Ni novio tengo y no tengo tiempo para citas.

—Podría fingir por ti.

—No, eso sería demasiado— imaginarse siendo novia de Inuyasha la ponía nerviosa—. Nunca podría aprovecharme de esa manera.

—No me molestaría, y es el mejor plan que tenemos.

—No puedo aceptar, si nos descubren será muy malo.

—Escúchame, se lo que es estar en las casas hogares, es difícil para un niño, más si sabe que tiene familia y no puede estar con ellos, lo vi muchas veces. Cuando los familiares son muy grandes, no tienen mucho dinero o el tiempo es escaso, no se los dan, aun sabiendo que el niño solo quiere estar con su familia.

—¿Y si no nos creen?

—Lo harán, estuve dentro por muchos años, sé cómo funciona el sistema, sé lo que quieren oír las directoras.

* * *

Kagome seguía a la directora, esa mujer le daba miedo con sus ojos pequeños tras esas gafas de media luna, su cuerpo súper delgado y el cabello corto peinado en picos, la hacían lucir malvada, pero tenía que ser valiente, en una semana se llevarían a Souta y no dejaría de insistir para conservar a su hermanito. Pero esa mujer era muy dura, no quería ceder. Su plan no funcionaría, tal vez debía usar el de Inuyasha.

—Ya le dije que su hermano será adoptado, es lo mejor para él.

—Pero soy su hermana, solo nos tenemos nosotros, conseguí empleo en el "Hotel Maitreya", ya no estoy justa de dinero y sé que puedo cuidar a Souta.

—Señorita, comprenda, son las normas y...

—¡Kagome!— interrumpió una voz masculina, era Inuyasha, se acercaba por el pasillo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— le sorprendió verlo, no habían quedado en nada.

—Sé que no querías que viniese pero es tu hermano.

—¿Él quién es?— la directora les observaba con gran escrutinio.

—Takahashi Inuyasha, el prometido de Kagome— se presentó el joven.

—¿Prometido?— la mujer mayor enarcó una ceja y observó a Kagome—. No nos dijo que tuviese novio.

—Creí que si les decía no sería algo a mi favor.

—Soy la directora Hartscrabbeln, por favor pasen a mi oficina para que charlemos.

 **...**

Terminada la reunión con la directora, Inuyasha acompañó a la chica a su casa. Kagome no le había dicho que había decidido respecto a su plan, pero si sabía que ese día iría al orfanato; estaba en su última clase y no podía concentrarse, debía ir e intervenir, estaba seguro que su plan funcionaría. Ni bien sonó la campana de salida, corrió a la estación de buses para ir a alcanzarla. Y a su parecer, las cosas no habían ido mal, les citaron de nuevo para el próximo fin de semana.

—No puedo creer que funcionara— Kagome no podía ocultar su euforia—. No puedo creer que se lo creyera.

—Te lo dije, sabía lo que hacía.

—Estar a prueba un mes no es malo, al menos no lo darán en adopción, gracias— lo abrazó y el chico sonrió, era la primera vez que veía esa felicidad en ella—. Un día ve a la cafetería por un pay o lo que quieras, yo invito.

—Sí… Kagome…— ella le miró atenta—. Nada, llegamos, descansa— ¿Qué iba a decirle? Lo olvidó.

—¿Por ahora quieres algo de tomar?

—En otra ocasión, debo ir a terminar un trabajo.

—Claro, te debo una, nos vemos.

Inuyasha esperó hasta que ella entró. Se sentía raro, quería aceptar su invitación, pero eso le puso nervioso. Se preguntaba ¿Por qué la ayudaba tanto?, su respuesta era: porque no quería que un niño perdiese a la única familia que le quedaba, Souta tenía una hermana que le quería, tenía lo que él hubiese querido tener, amor. No era justo que lo perdiese por unas estúpidas normas.

* * *

El fin de semana, la directora hizo a Inuyasha y Kagome esperar afuera en el patio, mientras iba por Souta. Kagome estaba nerviosa, si la mentira se descubría, se llevarían a Souta para siempre. ¿Cómo debía actuar con Inuyasha? No hablaron de eso. ¿Cómo se comportaba una pareja? Nunca había estado en una relación romántica. ¿Tendría que besarlo? ¿Tenía que tomarlo de la mano? Vio de reojo a Inuyasha, lucia muy calmado.

Souta iba a acompañado de la directora, estaba ansioso, después del susto que se llevó al pensar que lo iba a adoptar, le dieron la sorpresa que su hermana tenía novio, nunca lo imaginó. Primero que nada, debía darle el visto bueno al tipo, si era un patán, no permitiría que Kagome se quedase con él.

—Señorita, le dejo a su hermano, joven Takahashi acompáñeme un momento.

—Claro— siguió a la directora con total calma, la nerviosa era Kagome.

—¡Tu novio se ve muy cool!— estaba fascinado, su cuñado tenía aire de chico rebelde, bueno primera impresión—. ¿Dónde se conocieron?

—Eso luego, quiero que te comportes— no podía dejar de ver a la directora hablando a lo lejos con Inuyasha ¿Estarían en problemas? ¡Eso no! Si eso fuese, no le hubiera llevado a Souta ¿Cierto?

—Le preguntaré a él.

—Escucha, si esto va mal no podrás venir a casa, te van a adoptar, por favor, te suplico no hagas preguntas complicadas.

—Ni que le fuese a preguntar una integral.

—¡No bromeo! Ya vienen— respiró profundo para calmarse—. Inuyasha, él es Souta, mi hermanito.

—Kagome me ha mostrado muchas fotos tuyas, dice que te gusta el baseball.

—Mucho, antes iba a jugar con papá y estaba en un equipo local.

—Toma, te traje un guante nuevo— dijo al sacarlo de su mochila, Kagome se sorprendió, eso no era parte del plan—. Kagome quería traerte el que tienes en tu casa, pero le dije que ya era muy pequeño.

—¡Muchas gracias! Es bueno tener un hermano mayor, ¿Dónde se conocieron?

—Hace tiempo, ella dio un recorrido por la universidad y se perdió, yo la ayudé a encontrar el estacionamiento.

—¡Ya te creo, es muy despistada!

—Yo quiero saber desde cuando son pareja— habló la directora—. Y quiero conteste usted señorita.

—Pasaron algunos meses y lo volví a encontrar, llevamos juntos cuatro meses.

—¿Qué opinó de que ella trabajase en ese club?— la mujer se acomodó las gafas

—Me enojé, no me había dicho, pero es terca y por eso le sugerí ir al "Maitreya".

—¿Puedo ir a jugar con Inuyasha?

—Claro, yo me quedó con tu hermana.

Hartscrabbeln observó a Kagome, por un rato no dijo nada, se limitó a observar jugar Souta e Inuyasha. El joven tenía energía para cuidar a un niño y ambos habían tenido un buen primer momento.

—Van muy bien, honestamente no creí que a su hermano le agradase su cuñado, será bueno para él tener como modelo a alguien con una carrera como la del joven Takahashi.

—Inuyasha es muy inteligente, no es el primero de la clase, pero se esfuerza como nadie por conservar su beca— dijo con real orgullo.

—Eso es algo admirable. Responda ¿En dónde vivirán?

—Por ahora, Inuyasha vive en los dormitorios de la universidad, a futuro, viviremos en la casa que dejaron mis padres, es un buen lugar y a dos cuadras hay una escuela, también un parque.

—¿En cuánto tiempo más vivirán juntos?

—No lo sé, ¿Es importante que le demos una fecha?

—Me gustaría ver como se desenvuelven juntos, ver si va a funcionar, si será un ambiente ideal para Souta.

—¡Claro que lo será! ¿Qué pasa?— no la veía muy convencida.

—Sería bueno que viviesen juntos un tiempo, como pareja.

—¿Por qué?

—Una cosa es convivir en ambientes separados y la otra como pareja, el siguiente mes los visitaremos para ver que tal les va, muchos tienen problemas iniciando la vida juntos, ven mañas de su pareja que no vieron antes y eso perjudica a un niño. Hablando de niños ¿Tendrán los suyos pronto?

—No, Inuyasha primero va a terminar su carrera, entrará a trabajar y yo… Yo ingresaré a la universidad medio tiempo.

—Hable con su prometido y me llama para agendar una visita.

 **…**

En casa de Kagome, la chica había invitado a Inuyasha a comer, preparó carne y pasta. Mientras servía la comida, pensaba en la mejor manera de decirle sobre la conversación que tuvo con la directora, esperaba que él no se enojase.

—¿Para qué te quería Hartscrabbeln?— con esa pregunta, planeaba guiar la conversación.

—Me preguntó de mi carrera y planes a futuro, nada complicado, yo las vi muy conversadoras.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, estaba muy nerviosa, y… Tengo algo que decirte y puede que no te guste.

—Si no me dices no sabré de qué se trata.

—Quiere que vivamos juntos, ya sé que es una locura, pero dice que es para... Bueno, ella quiere saber...

—Saber si podemos vivir en pareja— dedujo—. Me imaginaba que pediría algo así, solo que no tan pronto.

—Nos va a descubrir, no podemos vivir juntos, lo sabrá todo.

—¿Por qué no podemos?

—Tienes tu cuarto en la universidad, te conviene, no pagas nada.

—A decir verdad… A fin de mes, como inicia mi pasantía con pago, debo dar a la universidad una pequeña renta, si le tengo que pagar a alguien mejor te lo doy a ti

—¿Por qué no me había dicho? ¿Me estarás mintiendo?— ¿Era una artimaña para que aceptase el que viva con ella?

—No te dije porque no lo creí necesario. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me rentas un cuarto? Tu casa es lo bastante grande.

—Creo que podemos hacer eso, aun así, no estoy a gusto en cobrarte, ya nos estás haciendo un gran favor.

—Hago esto porque quiero, ya te lo dije.

—Y luego, no sé porque dije que volvería a la universidad. ¿De dónde voy a sacar el dinero extra?

—Tranquilízate, un paso a la vez— podía notar a la chica peleando en su mente, seguía sin poder convencerla—. ¿Te gustan los tratos?— Kagome le miró con curiosidad—. Por ahora te pago la renta y te doy la opción que a futuro me pagues el 10%.

—Sigue sin ser muy justo.

—Para mí lo es, tu comida sabe bien— dijo al comer de la pasta.

Kagome sonrió, seguía sin creer que existiese alguien tan bueno como Inuyasha, y eso le daba miedo, tenía miedo que un día, él la lastimase, que solo fuese una muy buena fachada, si pudo engañar a la directora ¿Por qué no podía estar engañándola a ella?

—¿Estás bien?— seguía viéndola preocupada—. Ya te dije que todo va a estar bien.

No, Inuyasha no le haría eso. Podía sentirlo, sus padres siempre le dijeron que tenía un don especial para captar la maldad en las personas, con Inuyasha no sentía nada de eso. Todo lo contrario, sabía que podía confiarle su vida.

* * *

 **04/06/2018**

 **Siento mucho la demora, procuraré no tardar tanto a la próxima, pero quiero llevar bien la cronología de la historia, no pasarme de algo y luego quebrarme la cabeza para ver como lo arreglo :P.**

 **Floresamaabc:** Decidí poner a Inuyasha con el dinero justo para variarle un poco. Souta se sigue quedando en el orfanato, Kagome lucha por que se lo den, perdón si revolví ese detalle.

 **Carmenjp:** Sesshoumaru y Rin aparecerán en el próximo capítulo :D


	4. Sin Palabras

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **Huérfanos.**

 **4\. Sin Palabras.**

En la residencia de la familia Taisho, en la oficina principal, un hombre de 32 años, cabello negro con canas en las cienes, mirada fría y dura, terminaba de firmar los permisos para los nuevos dragones, su familia se dedicaba a la cría y amaestramiento de esos animales desde hace siglos, no solo eso, eran los mejores en las carreras de dragones y tenían un parque temático. La puerta se abrió, un hombre bajito y calvo, entró apresuradamente.

—Sesshoumaru-sama, ya llegó el sastre, lo espera en la sala.

—En un momento voy— contestó sin levantar la mirada.

—Señor...— habló inseguro, el favor que quería era de naturaleza delicada—. Me preguntaba... Hoy es...

—Quiero que vayas a entregar esto— le dio una pequeña caja de madera.

Su asistente la tomó con cuidado, no preguntó nada, sabía muy bien que era y para quien. Por un momento pensó que su jefe lo había olvidado, y se autoreprendió por ello, tratándose de esa joven, era imposible.

—Como ordene— no pudo evitar sentirse mal, con el paso de los años se encariñó con la jovencita, era una lástima que las cosas terminasen de esa manera.

—Puedes irte.

En cuanto Jaken dejó la oficina, vio la fecha en su calendario. Abrió un cajón bajó llave, miró el interior y sacó lo que celosamente guardaba. Era increíble que ya hubiesen pasado dieciséis años desde que la conoció.

* * *

El joven Sesshoumaru de dieciséis años, estaba recluido en su cama. Tenía una pierna rota y el brazo inmovilizado, debieron reacomodárselo de nuevo, todo por intentar montar un dragón que no estaba domado. En su ego, creyó que el dragón que a todos les daba miedo, le temería a él, todos lo hacían ¿Por qué ese tonto dragón de dos cabezas no? ¡Él era su dueño! ¡Le debía obediencia y respeto! Todo iba bien hasta que lo forzó a volar, fue que el dragón enloqueció y lo tiró.

—Yo estoy bien— dijo a su asistente.

—El médico indicó que el yeso debe tenerlo tres semanas— volvió a repetir Jaken.

—Puedo andar con una muleta— esos cuidados exagerados lo tenían de mal humor.

—Su señor abuelo dio órdenes de...

—Jaken, puedo decidir por mí, ya no soy un niño.

—Haces lo que te ordeno o vas a la calle— interrumpió un hombre de muy avanzada edad, que en su juventud debió ser un galán, la vena en la cíen derecha se le notaba por el enojo—. Después de la deshonra que nos hizo pasar tu padre, no cometeré los mismos errores contigo.

—Ya le dije que yo no soy él.

—El médico ordenó reposo, no me hagas tener que usar a tu madre.

—Como si me importase— ya no era un niño que se deja intimar, la amenaza de bloquear los negocios de Irasue ya no le afectaban.

—Obedecerás a la señora Medlock— como si fuese su señal, una señora rechoncha, cabello cano, vestida toda de negro y un gorrito de tela blanco, entró con una bandeja de comida.

* * *

Aquella lluviosa tarde, Medlock vea fijamente a la niña que la directora del orfanato llevó, siempre que se necesitaba una nueva muchacha para el aseo, podía contar con ella. La niña, de unos ocho años, tenía la cara llena de hollín, llevaba un vestido gris rasgado y se mantenía muy callada.

—Es huérfana, su tío la vende, nadie la va extrañar— explicaba la otra mujer—. Y lo mejor, es muda.

—Que sea muda es bueno, al joven amo no le gusta la gente parlanchina ¿Es muda de nacimiento?

—No, vio como unos carroñeros devoraban a su familia.

—Pobre desgraciada, déjame verte mejor— le tomó la cara a la niña con fuerza y le abrió la boca—. Tiene todos los dientes, me sorprende y sin piojos— dijo al revisarle la cabeza—. ¿Sabe limpiar?— ahora se dirigió a la directora.

—Le he enseñado, aprende bien.

—¿Tiene nombre?

—Puedes darle el que gustes, ella lo acatará.

—Pensaré en uno, escúchame con atención niña— tomó a la pequeña con fuerza de la barbilla—. Entraras a limpiar la habitación del joven amo, sin hacer ruido, no puedes mirarle, si el joven amo te pide algo, ven por mí, tú no puedes llevarle cosas. Si haces algo mal, serás castigada en el mejor de los casos, en el peor, te echaremos a la calle ¿Entendiste?— la pequeña asintió con fuerza, tenía miedo, pero se repetía que debía ser valiente, no podía defraudar a sus padres.

* * *

Sesshoumaru le prestó atención por primera vez a aquella niña, no es que en tres días no se hubiese percatado de su presencia, pero era tan silenciosa que lo agradecía. Cuando la vio guardar su trapo en la cubeta, le llamó.

—Niña, pásame las muletas— la pequeña no le volteó a ver—. ¿No me escuchaste?— tal vez era sordomuda, no le sorprendía, varios en el servicio lo eran.

—Joven amo, le traigo comida— Medlock iba con otra muchacha que llevaba una bandeja de plata con el desayuno.

—Llévate eso, voy a comer en el comedor— hizo el intento de levantarse y tomar las muletas que estaban colgadas en la pared, pero la mujer las quitó.

—Imposible, no puede dejar esta habitación.

—¿Te atreves a mantenerme preso? ¿Debo recordarte cuál es tu lugar?

—Solo acató ordenes de su abuelo, quien está sobre usted— Sesshoumaru la miró con furia, en cuanto tomase posesión de su herencia, la vieja sería la primera en ir a la calle.

—¡Largo de aquí!— gritó furibundo, espantó a la muchacha que llevaba la comida y la tiró.

—Yatima limpia esto— ordenó la mujer y la niña corrió a limpiar—. Y usted joven amo, ya su abuelo se encargará de usted.

Medlock intentaba mantenerse firme, no iba a admitir que Sesshoumaru la había logrado intimidar, salió de la habitación llevándose consigo las muletas y el joven se acostó en su cama, odiaba esa vida.

* * *

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no podía evitar recorrer aquella enorme mansión, que para ella, lucía más como un castillo. Los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron por una ventana y supo que debía estar en la cocina, o la castigarían con el látigo, se deslizó por el ducto de la ropa sucia.

Limpiar el dormitorio del joven Sesshoumaru no era malo, en esos minutos podía relajarse de las demás labores, era el único lugar donde no la observaban a la espera de hacer algo malo.

Mientras limpiaba con aceite el piso de madera, por el reflejo que daba un espejo, se permitió ver al joven que estaba en la cama, le daba mucha curiosidad. Quería saber cómo se lastimó, el por qué siempre estaba serio y si es que comía en algún momento, ella nunca le había visto comer.

Se metió bajo la cama para eliminar todos los "conejos de polvo", salió del otro lado y su estómago gruñó cuando le llegó el olor de pan recién horneado, la bandeja estaba a muy pocos centímetros de ella. Esa comida olía muy bien, la que le daban a ella, era lo último que quedaba en las ollas luego de darle a los perros.

El gruñido del estómago de la niña no pasó desapercibido por Sesshoumaru, fue cuando se le ocurrió la idea de usarla, ella podía comerse lo que le llevaron y así, lograría que le dejasen un momento en paz.

—Puedes comerlo, yo no lo haré— la niña se asustó y fue a guardar sus cosas.

Sesshoumaru la vio con atención, se había espantado cuando le llamó, quería decir que no era sorda.

—Comételo, se supone que debo hacerlo yo pero no me apetece.

Los pequeños ojos cafés volvieron a ver la comida, ¿En verdad podía hacerlo? ¿Sería una trampa? Se acercó despacio, todo parecería estar bien.

—¿Qué esperas? Come antes de que alguien más venga.

La niña talló su mano en su ropa, esperaba limpiarla un poco. Tomó un pequeño bollo y se lo llevó a la boca, era lo más rico que jamás espero comer. Estaba por tomar otro cuando el sonido de la puerta la alertó, de inmediato, fingió seguir limpiando el piso.

—Sesshoumaru-sama, sigue sin probar alimento— Jaken entró sin antes tocar.

—Eso no me gusta.

—Lo imagine, le traje un té y... ¿La niña le molesta?— le observó con desprecio y repulsión.

—No hace ruido, como otros.

—Si ya terminaste mocosa, ve a otro lado— le dio un puntapié y la niña les dejó solos.

 **...**

Por la noche, la pequeña se escabullía por toda la mansión, gracias a su tamaño podía meterse a los ductos de ventilación e ir a cualquier parte.

Llegó a la rendija del cuarto de Sesshoumaru, estaba sentado en su cama con un libro en mano y solo se alumbraba con la lámpara junto a él. Pudo ver que también tenía una taza, le preocupaba que no comiera, si no comía bien tardaría en reponerse.

Se siguió arrastrando por el ducto, iría a la cocina y buscaría algo que le pudiera gustar. Pero debía ser rápida, el velador iría hacer su ronda a la cocina y si la atrapaban robando, le darían un duro castigo.

Sesshoumaru cerró el libro, vio el yeso de su pierna, ya faltaba menos para que se lo quitasen, no entendía porque debía esperar una semana más, él ya sentía bien su pierna. Escuchó ruido proveniente del ducto de aire, se estiró para ver mejor y vio a la niña salir de allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— le sorprendía verla, ella se acercó y le dejó un bollo de carne junto a él—. No lo quiero— la niña lo tomó y le ofreció una manzana—. Tampoco.

En lugar de rendirse, la pequeña le sonrió a Sesshoumaru, él no podía entender por qué ella le sonreía, le faltaban dos dientes —aunque juraría que los tenía todos en la mañana— y en su cara se notaba un golpe. ¿Por qué esa niña le llevaba comida?

De sus bolsillos, la pequeña sacó algo envuelto en una hoja, lo puso sobre el regazo de Sesshoumaru y se sentó en el suelo, a la espera de que él dijese algo, solo le quedaba una zanahoria y dudaba que él la fuese a querer.

—¿Qué es?— estaba sorprendido, ella le había llevado arroz con wasabi y calamar, hace años que no lo comía, la última vez fue de niño, con su padre.

Había sido bueno arriesgarse un poco, le alegraba ver que el joven amo estuviera comiendo.

—Deberías comer lo demás que trajiste o se va a desperdiciar, y si lo encuentran te golpearán— la vio de reojo, otra vez estaba esa sonrisa, la niña se sentó más junto a cama y comenzó a comer la manzana, no pudo evitar pensar que era como una mascota.

* * *

Era el primer día que le dejaban pasar tiempo afuera, lo malo, el médico no le quitó el yeso, le dio otra semana, si no se lo quitaban a la próxima, él mismo lo haría. Vio al ama de llaves acercarse con la niña, ella que llevaba con gran dificultada una enorme sombrilla.

—Joven amo, debe cuidar su piel, el sol es malo para usted.

—Yo estoy bien, váyanse quiero estar solo.

—Yatima, vas a sostener la sombrilla y no la dejes caer.

—¿No me escuchaste, Medlock?— le vio con furia, un día de estos, esa vieja se las pagaría, iba a aprender quien mandaba.

—La salud del joven amo es mi prioridad.

—¿Es necesario que la pongas hacer eso?— Medlock lo ignoró de nuevo—. Para eso está la base, pueden dejar la sombrilla e irse.

—La mocosa no hace nada, que sirva de algo, de alguna manera debe pagar el techo y alimento que le damos, además, es la esclava personal de usted, su obligación es servirle.

—Quiero estar solo ¿No lo entiendes?

La mujer se fue y Sesshoumaru suspiró, vio a la niña que usaba todas sus fuerzas para que el viento no le llevase con todo y sombrilla, admitía que le sorprendía su determinación.

—"Yatima", ese nombre te lo ha puesto la vieja ¿Verdad?— dudaba que fuese un nombre, después de todo, significaba "huérfano", la niña asintió—. ¿Cómo te llamas?— la pequeña vio hacía los árboles—. ¿Tienes nombre de árbol o fruta?— podía ser Kaede por el árbol de arce o Ringo por la manzana, pero ella volvió a negar y vio a las ventanas de la mansión, colgaban unas campanillas y bajo ellas, había rosas—. ¿Tienes nombre de flor?— la pequeña negó.

Sesshoumaru decidió dejar el asunto de lado, y se concentró en un manuscrito sobre dragones que le consiguió Jaken. Esperaba encontrar algo que le dijese como domar a ese tonto dragón de dos cabezas. El viento sopló fuerte y la niña se tambaleó, estuvo por caer pero logró controlar la sombrilla.

—Ponlo en la base, saldrás volando si…— una nueva corriente de viento mandó al suelo a la niña y la sombrilla voló—. ¿Estás bien?— se sentó en el diván y notó por primera vez la cara de miedo en ella.

—¡Joven amo!— gritó Medlock que iba acompañada de dos hombres—. ¡Niña tonta y debilucha!— tomó a la pequeña del cabello y la alzó—. Pudiste tirar la sombrilla sobre el amo ¡Eres una inútil!— la aventó al suelo.

—¡Medlock, cállate!— se había puesto de pie y encaraba a la anciana mujer—. Tú tienes la culpa, te dije que la pusieras en la base.

—Lo siento mucho, ya me la llevo.

Uno de los hombres tomó a la niña de los cabellos y se la llevó arrastrando, Sesshoumaru no se movió, pero les veía con furia, ¿Por qué ella no lloraba? ¿Por qué no gritaba?... ¿Qué le iban hacer?

* * *

En los días restantes a que le quitasen el yeso, Sesshoumaru no había visto a la niña, para la limpieza, siempre iba una muchacha diferente.

—Sesshoumaru-sama, ya le han quitado el yeso, eso es bueno— ahora solo tenía un vendaje.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a ver si necesita algo.

—¿Dónde está la niña?

—No lo sé, ¿Por qué el interés?

—Todas las que vienen a limpiar no lo hacen bien.

—Mire nada más, hablando de ella— tras unos leves golpes a la puerta, la pequeña apareció, siguiendo su misma rutina, solo que ahora, se le notaba más lenta.

Jaken hablaba y hablaba, pero Sesshoumaru seguía viendo a la niña. Había algo raro en ella, no sentía esa energía positiva en ella, limpiaba los muebles de manera automática, como si le faltase algo.

—Disculpe amo, si necesita descansar...

—Te llamo cuando decida que hacer con el dragón.

En cuanto Jaken se fue, la pequeña le acercó la bandeja de comida a Sesshoumaru, fue que él la pudo ver mejor. En sus manos tenía cortadas, el labio de arriba estaba roto y en su frente, había un chichón.

—¿Qué te pasó?— la niña siguió sin subir la mirada—. Como esto, pero dime que te pasó— no le respondió, le tomó el rostro y la vio a los ojos—. ¿La vieja mandó que te golpeasen?— ella bajó la mirada—. Acepto comer, pero come algo— le ofreció un bollo—. Te lo ordeno— dijo al ella no tomarlo—. Nadie va a verte— le acarició la cabeza y de nuevo ella sonrió.

De una extraña manera, era reconfortante tenerla cerca.

* * *

En ese día, Sesshoumaru decidió que lo mejor era que sentarse bajo la sombra del Kiosko, así evitaría otro accidente innecesario. El medio día prometía ser tranquilo, hasta que vio acercarse a una mujer elegantemente vestida con una piel. Tomó aire ¿Acaso no podía tener un momento tranquilo?

—Mi amado hijo, me alegra ver que ya estas mejor— dijo la mujer al tomar asiento junto a él—. Hubiese venido antes pero tu abuelo me prohibió visitarte hasta que te recuperases, el hombrecillo calvo me ha dicho que comes poco, no sé nota— ella lo veía muy nutrido—. ¿Comes a escondidas? ¿No piensas hablarme? Que hijo tan desconsiderado tengo— fingió un llanto.

—No tengo nada que decir.

—Soy tu madre, algo deberías platicarme… Entremos, aquí hace mucho calor— suspiró al tomar su abanico de plumas y darse aire.

—Yo estoy bien aquí, por la época, no debería usar tanta ropa.

—De venir más ligera, tu abuelo no me dejaría entrar, no lo ve apropiado y yo te quería ver.

—Señora, buenas tardes— interrumpió Medlock, que iba con Yatima y otra chica un poco más adolescente—. Usted no haga eso, ella se encargará— jaló a la más pequeña.

—Y tu Anía, trae más limonada.

—Enseguida señora.

—Algo más que necesiten, me llaman— Medlock se marchó con una reverencia.

—No lo hagas— Sesshoumaru le quitó el abanico a la niña—. Ella está sana, puede hacerlo sola, ¿Qué te pasó?— en su cuello tenía una extraña marca— la pequeña extendió su mano para tomar de nuevo el abanico—. ¿Volvió a golpearte? ¿Ahora por qué fue?

La niña no respondió, solo sonrió, no podía decirle que fue por acercarse mucho al establo donde estaba el dragón de dos cabezas, pero lo hizo porque le preocupaba, aunque el joven amo no lo dijese, estaba preocupado por el animal.

—Deja que haga su trabajo— Irasue volvió a darle el abanico a la niña—. Si no lo hace, tendrá más de esas marcas— Sesshoumaru no dijo nada más, pero tomó una fresa y se la dio a la niña.

—Come, eso es— le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

Irasue veía con extrañeza la manera en que era su hijo con la niña, ¿Tanto tiempo encerrado le afectó la cabeza o fue por el golpe? Trataba a la chiquilla como un perrito.

—Sabes que no es un animal ¿Cierto?— su hijo no respondió—. Hablando de animales, ese dragón con el que te obsesionaste, lo van a sacrificar, no come y no deja que se le acerquen.

—Que hagan lo que quieran.

—No finjas, te importa, después de todo, fue el primero que capturaste.

—Un animal que no puedo montar, ¿Para qué lo quiero?

La pequeña se preocupó, el joven Sesshoumaru se pondría triste por perder al dragón, ella tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

La noche ya había caído y todos se alistaban para dormir, Sesshoumaru subía las escaleras a su habitación en el cuarto piso, cuando se escuchó la alarma de las barracas donde mantenían a los dragones. Miró por uno de los ventanales y vio el incendio. Jaken le alcanzó, tenía que informarle a su joven amo, después de todo, el incendio se había dado donde mantenían a aquel dragón rebelde.

—¡Sesshoumaru-sama!

—¿Por qué se dio el fuego?

—La chiquilla se metió en problemas— comenzó a explicar rápidamente Jaken—. Se atrevió a darle de comer a su dragón, ya antes lo había intentado y se le castigó, pero de nuevo lo hizo.

El joven no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esa niña no podía ser tan imprudente ¿cierto? Ese dragón podía matarla, si no es que ya lo había hecho. También se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo hizo? Era consciente de las andadas nocturnas de la niña, pero era porque le llevaba comida o dormía en el ducto.

—Sesshoumaru-sama, no vaya, el animal está loco y le puede lastimar…— no le escuchó, salió corriendo—. ¡Amo, espéreme!

En las barracas, los ayudantes corrían de un lado para otro, llevaban cubetas con aguan o llevaban a los dragones a un lugar lejos del fuego.

—¿Dónde está?— Sesshoumaru detuvo a uno de los ayudantes.

—El dragón escapó.

—¿Y la niña?

—No sabemos, lo más probable es que quemada.

Sesshoumaru vio hacia el fuego, ¿En verdad la niña estaba muerta? Una gran ventisca se dio, fue a causa del descenso del dragón. Los entrenadores y domadores se pusieron en alerta, listos para volver a atraparlo y esta vez, matarlo.

—Joven amo, nosotros nos encargaremos— dijo el capataz.

—¡Atrás! ¡No se acerquen!

Sesshoumaru caminó lentamente hasta el animal, este no se movía y cuando bajó una de sus cabezas, la vio, la niña iba sobre el lomo del dragón. Ella le sonrió y le señaló la cadena que unía los dos cuellos del animal. ¿Quería que la quitara? Llevó una mano a su cintura, empuño la espada de plasma que siempre llevaba y partió la cadena. Una vez libre, el dragón se echó en el pasto y la niña le dio una fruta rosa con espinas, que comió de inmediato.

Ni Sesshoumaru, ni los demás espectadores podían creer lo que veían. El domador en jefe, un hombre corpulento, de gran barba y lleno de cicatrices, que era también el más veterano de todos, se acercó con cautela, estaba furioso, en sus largos años de experiencia, ningún dragón había podido con él y ahora, una huérfana muerta de hambre, lo dejaba en ridículo.

—Ven aquí pequeña bastar...— apenas logró estirar la mano para tomar de los cabellos a la niña, cuando el dragón se puso de pie y lo mandó a volar con la cola, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

—¿No les avergüenza? Una niña logró domar a este dragón— se burló el joven.

—No se confíe amo— advirtió alguien.

—Me agradas— dijo al dragón—. Y por eso, tendrás una cueva especial, sube de nuevo— ahora se dirigió a la niña.

—Joven amo, ¿Dónde va?— preguntó Medlock, no podía creer lo que veía.

—A darle su nuevo hogar.

—¡Sesshoumaru-sama!— le llamó Jaken.

—Todo está bien, encárgate de las reparaciones, ya vuelvo.

Una vez hubo instalado al dragón en una de las cuevas reservadas solo para los animales de la familia, Sesshoumaru contempló a la niña que se había dormido entre las patas de la bestia. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple niña lograse ganar el respeto de ese ser?

* * *

Desde el incidente con el dragón, la pequeña no se separaba de Sesshoumaru, le seguía a donde iba, ya nadie se oponía, y el dragón, él era libre de ir y venir cuando quisiera, en alguna ocasiones se le podía ver jugando con la niña o simplemente, los dos desaparecían por largas horas.

Irasue al escuchar los nuevos rumores, fue a ver a su hijo, debía ver por ella misma si era verdad todo lo que se decía, le sorprendió encontrarlo en el kiosko y la niña junto a él, comiendo una manzana, a lo lejos, el dragón descansaba bajo un árbol. Ese no era su hijo, no el que ella conocía.

—Creo que no es a la única bestia que domó— comentó con burla.

—¿Quién te dejó entrar?

—Tu abuelo está de viaje y no me lo puede impedir.

—Ve y dale de comer al dragón— no hizo falta que lo repitiese, la pequeña salió corriendo.

—Le reconozco que es fuerte, vio como devoraban a su familia, aun así sonríe y te soporta— había investigado un poco con las sirvientas.

—Por eso no habla— analizó en voz alta, sin importarle que su madre estuviese presente.

—Nunca imaginé que heredases ese sentimiento de compasión de tu padre.

—Es curiosidad, no se confunda.

—Es una lástima, en una semana la van a vender.

—¿Por qué?— intentó no lucir alterado por la noticia.

—La consideran problemática, y ya que sanaste por completo, no estás más en rehabilitación, no necesitas asistente personal, por llamarla de alguna manera, entonces, sale sobrando, además, no olvides que te irás a estudiar lejos.

—¿A quién la van a vender?

—La madame de la casa roja la quiere, hoy vino a verla.

—Es un prostíbulo.

—Ella le llama, "Casa de citas".

—Es una niña.

—Para todo hay gustos, no te preocupes por insignificancias, después de todo, es solo una esclava.

* * *

Había logrado escapar de los mozos, se la iban a llevar, ella no quería irse, ella quería permanecer al lado de su amo, se metió dentro de uno de los ductos y gateó rápido.

—¡Mocosa, el joven amo ya no te quiere aquí, por orden de él es que te vas!— gritó Medlock.

¡Eso no era verdad!, y si lo era, quería que él mismo se lo dijese. Finalmente llegó a la habitación de Sesshoumaru, pero él no estaba, a esa hora siempre estaba allí.

—¡Te tengo!— un hombre la había capturado y ahora la llevaba afuera, luchaba y no podía liberarse.

—Finalmente me libraré de ti— Medlock le tomó la cara y la abofeteó—. Pero antes, debes tener tu último castigo, para que no nos olvides, ¿Recuerdas al señor Spark?— el veterano domador llevaba un látigo y le sonrió con maldad—. Tienes una cuenta pendiente con él.

Podía sentir los latigazos en su piel, las patadas en sus costillas, pero no lloraría, no iba intentar correr, solo miraba a lo lejos, esperaba que él llegase. Sintió que le cargaron de nuevo y se la llevaban a una de las carrosas, tal vez, lo que le dijeron era verdad, su amo no la quería con él.

El rugido de una bestia se escuchó en el lugar.

Sesshoumaru montaba el dragón y veía con furia a los presentes, desmontó y fue directo a los hombres que llevaban a la niña.

—Joven amo…— Medlock y los demás estaban asustados, habían aprovechado que él se fue a dar una vuelta en el dragón para que se llevasen a la niña, no esperaban que volviese en menos de una hora.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

—Los servicios de la niña ya terminaron y ahora irá a otro lugar.

—La has vendido sin consultarme— le reclamó.

—Son asuntos sin importancia, usted tiene mejores cosas que hacer y…

—¡Esa niña me sirve a mí! ¿Acaso mentiste cuando dijiste que era mi esclava personal?

—No, pero…

—¡Entonces cierra la boca y ustedes suéltenla!— los hombres la dejaron caer.

—Amo, si me deja explicarle.

—No hay nada que explicar, ahora ¡Largo, todos!

Acatando la orden su fueron alejando con cautela, no solo por el miedo al joven amo, el dragón parecía estar listo para atacar. Sesshoumaru se acercó a la pequeña, ella estaba desmayada, la tomó en brazos y la cargó.

—Sesshoumaru-sama ¿Qué piensa hacer?— era Jaken, fue al lugar al escuchar todo el escándalo, miró a la niña, se veía muy mal—. ¿Está muerta?

—Te veo en el hospital— montó de nuevo al dragón y partió con la pequeña.

 **...**

Era la media noche cuando el médico le fue a ver, era la primera vez en su vida que pasaba tanto tiempo en un hospital y sobre todo, a causa de otra persona que no fuese él. Fue guiado a la habitación donde mantenían a la pequeña, que por suerte, no tenía nada roto.

—Va a estar bien, pero necesitará ayuda psicológica, intenta huir cada que nos ve, debimos sedarla para que durmiese.

—Entiendo— no dijo más, caminó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a la niña.

—Discúlpeme un momento, debo atender otro paciente, no tardo.

Le quitó un mechón de cabello que se había resbalado sobre su cara y se agitó, al parecer, el medicamento no hacía del todo efecto.

—Soy yo, no tengas miedo— la niña se tranquilizó y sonrió, él había llegado por ella—. No tienes que sonreír siempre.

—Joven Taisho, siento interrumpir— habló una enfermera—. Necesitamos nos dé el nombre de la niña.

—Es Yati...— no, ese no era, ella había visto a los árboles, luego los adornos en las ventanas y le gustaba ver las campanillas de viento, ya sabía cuál era—. Rin, su nombre es Rin.

—Con permiso, el médico regresará en un momento.

—Es Rin ¿Cierto?— la pequeña asintió con entusiasmo—. Vuelve a dormir— ella le miró fijamente—. Tranquila, no me iré— los pequeños ojos cafés miraron su bolsa de cuero que estaba junto a ella y quiso tomarla, pero Sesshoumaru no lo permitió—. Duerme— Rin negó y fue que le dio la bolsa, sacó algo de ella y se lo dio— ¿Qué es?— examinó el objeto y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, luego vio a Rin, ya se había dormido.

* * *

 **31/07/2018**

 **Perdón por la gran demora, pero quería que este capítulo fuese intenso y que les dejase con dudas XP. Quería ponerlo más temprano, pero como ya es costumbre en mí, de nuevo lo subo de madrugada.**

 **En el próximo volvemos con Inuyasha y Kagome. Pero no se alteren, no olvidaré a Sesshoumaru y Rin.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, me motivan mucho, aunque no lo crean.**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo.**


	5. A prueba

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **Huérfanos.**

 **5\. A prueba.**

Miroku había tenido que salir a un viaje de práctica por una semana y al volver, se enteró que Inuyasha ya no vivía en el campus, de inmediato fue a buscarlo, necesitaba respuestas y las iba a obtener. Cuando finalmente le encontró, el chico estaba sentado a la sombra que daba una de las tantas esculturas que adornaban los jardines de la universidad, esa en especial, era de cemento y debía representar a tres pequeños monos. Al parecer, Inuyasha hacía tarea y comía frituras, Miroku se sentó frente a él y lo interrogó de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya no vivirías aquí?

—Fue algo que pasó de un día para otro— se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes vivir en el hotel, no tienes que pagar renta.

—Gracias por eso, pero no puedo aceptar.

—Hice el intento— seguía sin entender porque a Inuyasha le costaba aceptar las cosas de manera fácil—. ¿Dónde vives?

—Sobre eso… Encontré alguien que rentaba un cuarto en su casa.

—Espero no te consigas un nuevo mejor amigo.

—Puede que me convenga, eres mala influencia ¿Sabías?

—Eso dolió, yo que me preocupo por ti— dijo con una actuación dramática—. Y… ¿Con quién rentas?— se imaginaba que podía ser otro alumno o una pareja mayor con mucho espacio en su casa.

—A una chica— respondió sin quitar la mirada del cuaderno.

—Espera, ¡¿Qué?!— eso era muy interesante e Inuyasha se lo decía como si hablasen del clima—. ¿Cómo que vives con una chica? Ya ni yo, me siento orgullo de ti— le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—No es lo que piensas— se sonrojó molesto.

—No me digas, yo adivino— cerró los ojos, estiró una mano hacia su amigo y la otra la puso en su frente, imitando a los adivinos—. Lo veo, está muy claro, la del club ¿Cierto?— Inuyasha asintió levemente —. ¿Por qué con ella?

—Necesita dinero y si voy a tener que pagarle renta a alguien, que sea a ella.

—Dime toda la verdad, ¿Qué pasó mientras estuve fuera?— lo que Inuyasha le había dicho era parte de la verdad, pero él quería saberlo todo.

—Es complicado, intentaré explicarme lo mejor posible— siendo lo más conciso posible, explicó los hechos que se habían dado en las últimas dos semanas.

Al terminar de hablar, Inuyasha vio a Miroku, era difícil saber lo que estaba pensando, mantenía una pose como si analizara algo y solo asentía con la cabeza, le volteaba a ver y miraba el cielo como esperando alguna clase de revelación.

—Sé que fue algo descabellado, pero fingir ser pareja era la manera más rápida para que no diesen en adopción a su hermano.

—Me preocupa que los descubran, les puede ir muy mal— era un delito hacer esa clase de engaños.

—Lo sé, pero ya nos pusimos de acuerdo en todo, en lo que diremos, como lo diremos y hasta ahora la directora no parece sospechar nada.

—¿Qué va a pasar cuando llegue el momento en que les pidan ser marido y mujer?— no podían fingir una boda.

—Ya pensaremos en algo— era algo en que quería evitar pensar—. Tal vez para ese entonces las cosas mejoren para ella y no sea necesaria la mentira.

—En verdad espero que todo vaya bien.

En realidad a Miroku no le preocupaba tanto la parte con la directora, le preocupaba más que alguno de los se enamorase y no fuese correspondido.

* * *

Kagome salió de la cafetería al terminar su turno, no iba tan cansada como otros días, pero ya quería llegar a su casa, ducharse y dormir para su turno matutino en el hotel. Esperaba a que el semáforo peatonal se pusiera en verde, cuando una chica le saludó, era Sango.

—Hola, ¿Ya terminó tu turno?

—Sí, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, de nuevo quiero disculparme por ponerte en medio de la pelea.

—No te preocupes por eso, quien en verdad quedó en el medio fue Inuyasha— y de hecho, sentía que Sango no debía disculparse, después de todo, Inuyasha y ella tuvieron la culpa indirectamente.

—Un daño colateral por ser amigo de Miroku, ya está acostumbrado— le restó importancia, pero sabía que también le debía una disculpa a Inuyasha.

—¿Y por qué fue la discusión?

—Nada importante, ¿Vas a cruzar o esperar el transporte?

—Voy a cruzar— no se había percatado que el semáforo ya estaba en verde.

—También voy para allá, vamos juntas.

—¿Y tú moto?

—Hoy decidí andar a pie, y dime, ¿Te gusta el _Roller Derbie_?

—Nunca he visto una competencia.

—¿Sabes andar en patines?

—Hace mucho no lo hago— tal vez la última vez que uso patines fue a los once años, ya no lo recordaba bien.

—Un día, deberías ir e intentarlo, es bueno para quitar el estrés.

—Por ahora paso— por lo que sabía, era un deporte muy rudo.

—En ese caso ven a un encuentro, como espectadora— sacó un volante de su bolsa y se lo ofreció.

—Claro, sería interesante.

—¿Es ese Inuyasha?— Sango le vio bajar del bus y caminar hacia ellas, pero al parecer, no las había visto—. Hola Inuyasha— la castaña se paró frente a él, bloqueándole el paso.

—Sango— por poco chocaba con ella.

—¿Qué haces en este rumbo?

—Vivo por aquí.

—Así que ya dejaste el dormitorio de la escuela, debiste decirle a Miroku que…

—No puedo hacer eso— le interrumpió.

Inuyasha no quería que Kagome se enterase que tenía más opciones de vivienda, sabía que si ella se enteraba que él tenía la posibilidad de vivir gratis en un lugar, cancelaría el plan, solo para no darle molestias.

—Si puedes, y estoy segura que lo haría con gusto— le observó fijamente, él le desviaba la mirada, fue que se dio por vencida—. Si eso quieres está bien. Estaba invitando a Kagome a ir al _Roller_ , ¿Por qué no vienen los dos este viernes? Si es que no tienen nada qué hacer.

—Es mi día libre, me gustaría ir— dijo Kagome, sentía mucha curiosidad.

—La acompañaras ¿Cierto?— pregunto Sango con mucho interés.

—Sí, nos vemos allá.

—Perfecto, yo me voy, ya viene mi transporte. Tienen una cita, no me fallen, nos vemos.

* * *

Miroku e Inuyasha siguiendo su rutina de los viernes, donde coincidían en hora libre, fueron a un local pequeño a comer algo. En aquel lugar, vendían los mejores bollos de carne y la mejor sopa de carne de _miraj_.

—¿Cómo te va en la pasantía?

—Aburrido, me tienen sellando documentos.

—Paciencia, seguro que pronto te mandan a tu área— sabía bien que el trabajo de escritorio no era lo de su amigo—. ¿Cómo es vivir con una chica?

—No tenemos problemas, casi no nos vemos.

—¿Por qué?

—Por nuestros horarios, estoy aquí desde temprano, luego me voy al trabajo y llego cuando atardece, ella se va un poco antes de que yo llegue. En ocasiones me la topo de regreso cuando solo debe ir a la cafetería, pero en la casa solo en un par de ocasiones hemos coincidido.

 _Al llegar, a Inuyasha le extrañó ver en la casa todavía a Kagome, ese día no era de descanso para ella, al menos eso recordaba. O quizás se le había hecho tarde._

— _Inuyasha, llegaste más temprano hoy— el chico miró el reloj en la pared, era cierto, llegó quince minutos antes de lo normal._

— _No había tanto tráfico— esa debió ser la razón._

— _Me voy, dejé comida en el horno, sigue caliente por si quieres comer ya— tomó su chamarra y bolso que colgaban en el perchero._

— _Gracias._

 **…**

 _Había escuchado ruido en la cocina, vio el reloj y eran las cuatro de la mañana, se preguntaba si Kagome acababa de llegar, él sabía que su hora de llegada era a las once o doce. Se levantó y efectivamente, en la cocina estaba la chica guardando lo que uso para hacer su emparedado._

— _Hola, ¿Te desperté?— ella intentó hacer el menor ruido posible. ._

— _Me levante por agua— mintió._

— _Voy a dormir, hoy también tengo turno en la cafetería— si se iba a dormir ahora, tendría cinco horas de sueño._

— _Kagome— ella se detuvo antes de cruzar al pasillo—. Ya sé que te trae la camioneta del hotel, pero te deja en la esquina y… Lo que intento decir es, cuando salgas tan tarde avísame y voy a esperarte._

— _No es necesario._

— _La calle está sola y… Solo hazlo, por favor— en ese breve trayecto alguien podía aprovecharse—. Piensa en tu hermano._

— _De acuerdo, lo haré, buenas noches._

 _Inuyasha se quedó un rato más en la cocina, se preguntaba si esa fue la primera vez que llegó a esa hora, si se lo ponía a pensar, esa era la primera vez que la escuchaba llegar._

 **…**

Miroku no se esperaba eso, creía que convivían más tiempo, que al menos comían o se sentaban a ver alguna película juntos.

—Es una lástima, yo no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

—No lo dudo.

—¿Comparten baño? ¿La has visto en toalla?— se quiso reír cuando vio a su amigo sonrojarse.

—No y no— le vio con desaprobación—. ¿Acaso lo tomaba por pervertido?—. Ella tiene el suyo en su habitación.

—Entonces es por eso y no por falta de iniciativa.

—¡Claro que no!— algunas personas voltearon a verlo, y se sentó avergonzado—. No soy cómo tú Miroku.

—Calma, estaba bromeando— se llevó a la boca un pan de carne, y cuando iba ir el segundo, Inuyasha apenas llevaba la mitad del segundo, algo raro, él solía devorar esos bollos— ¿Qué tanto piensas?

—Sango le invitó a verla competir.

—Ya son amigas, ¿Qué hay de malo?

—Sango quiere que yo vaya con Kagome.

—Entonces los invitó a los dos.

—Sugirió que yo la lleve, y dijo "Tienen una cita"— esa simple palabra "cita", le ponía nervioso, ese día volteó a ver a Kagome y lucia tan calmada.

—Puede que lo dijese porque tienen una cita con ella y no quiere que la dejen plantada.

—Ven también— invitó.

—¿Olvidas lo bien que terminó la última vez que vi a Sango?— arqueó un ceja—. Ve con ella, se han regresado juntos y viven juntos, no sé porque te pones nervioso, voy por mas salsa, ¿Quieres te pida algo más?— Inuyasha negó y se quedó pensando en lo que dijo su amigo.

* * *

Ver competir a Sango fue lo más emocionante que Kagome hubiese visto. Sango aparentaba ser una mujer frágil y delicada, no solo por su fino porte, si no por su amabilidad, pero en la pista era ruda.

—¡Eres increíble!— exclamó con mucho entusiasmo Kagome.

—Muchas gracias.

—La otra chica salió de la pista y luego te empujaron pero seguiste firme, no sé cómo es qué lo haces— seguía con algo de adrenalina en su cuerpo.

—Crecí entre hombres, hay pocas mujeres en mi familia y todas son muy mayores o niñas.

—Por eso es mejor no meterse contigo— bromeó Inuyasha y Sango le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

—Deberías intentar un día esto— sugirió Sango a Kagome.

—No lo creo, saldría volando a la primera.

—¡Será divertido! Yo te cuido.

—No estoy segura.

—Piénsalo, yo sé qué hay una chica ruda dentro de ti.

—Ya es tarde, será mejor irnos— dijo Inuyasha.

—Cuídense y gracias por venir.

—¿Lo harás? ¿Vendrás a una práctica?— él había visto lo salvajes que eran las patinadores, incluso en una práctica, solía haber moretones y sangre, no quería ver a Kagome lastimada.

—Me da curiosidad, tal vez si— seguro era una buena manera contra el estrés.

—Solo ten cuidado, si la directora ve moretones puede darse una mala idea.

—Es verdad, no había pensado en eso— estaba agradecida, no había pensado en eso.

* * *

Las manos de Kagome sudaban mucho, la mirada de la directora Hartscrabbeln le ponía nerviosa, no solo eso, la decoración lúgubre de su oficina le daba miedo. Sentía que los animales disecados la observaban, en especial la cabeza de ciervo que estaba en una repisa justo detrás de su silla.

—Los entrevistare por separado— ambos asintieron—. Primero la señorita— Inuyasha le dio un apretón de mano a Kagome, podía notar su nerviosismo, él lo estaría si no estuviese acostumbrado a ese tipo de lugares, la oficina de la directora en su orfanato era más siniestro, tenía animales y fetos humanos en formol, se levantó y salió al patio.

—¿Cómo se siente viviendo con él?

—Pues bien— vio que la directora levantó la ceja y sintió que debía decir más—. Inuyasha es muy acomedido, nos vemos poco por nuestros horarios, pero aun así, la casa ya no se siente sola, desde que murieron mis padres y estoy sin Souta, me sentía sola, había algo aquí que me oprimía a cada minuto, Inuyasha ha logrado que esa sensación se vaya, cuando estoy con él, me siento feliz.

—¿Cómo se reparten las labores del hogar?

—Cada quien lava su ropa y procuramos no dejarnos trastes sucios, nos turnamos para barrer la casa y hemos hecho la despensa juntos.

—Dígame tres cosas que no le gusten de su novio, ¿No puede?— vio a Kagome inquisitivamente.

—Es difícil.

—¿Por qué? No puede ser perfecto.

—Bueno… Tres cosas ¿Cierto?— la directora asintió—. No me gusta cuando bebé directo del envase, que ande descalzo y que lava toda la ropa junta, hace días estaba desesperado porque su playera blanca se tiñó de azul.

—¿Han intimado?

—¡No!, no es que piense que sea malo, es solo que, no creo sea el momento— respondió con nerviosismo, sentía que en cualquier momento les iban a descubrir.

—¿Por qué no?

—Hay muchas cosas que… Estamos pasando por muchas cosas, él está ocupado con terminar sus estudios y yo pienso mucho en Souta, Inuyasha me ayuda a distraerme y me levanta el ánimo, pero sentimos que aún no es el momento para ese paso.

—¿Cree que su relación esté funcionando?

—Si.

—¿Piensa que Inuyasha sea un buen ejemplo para Souta?

—Definitivamente, puedo ser su hermana mayor, pero necesita una figura masculina e Inuyasha es un buen chico, sano, trabajador, inteligente y atento.

—¿Sano?

—No tiene vicios— especificó.

—Dígale a su novio que puede venir.

Kagome asintió, se levantó y salió al patio, Inuyasha jugaba a lanzar la pelota con Souta, cuando la vieron el niño salió corriendo a saludar a su hermana e Inuyasha luego de darle un beso en la frente entro al edificio. La directora los veía desde su ventana, mientras bebía una infusión de hierbas.

—Tome asiento— dijo Hartscrabbeln cuando escuchó que la puerta era abierta, se giró y volvió a su silla—. Lo estuve investigando— Inuyasha no se inmutó, intuía que algo así pasaría—. Es huérfano.

—Kagome lo sabe— respondió a la defensiva.

—No lo decía por eso, es sorprendente que su expediente esté limpio, los niños del orfanato en _Sukurappu_ cuando no fueron adoptados siempre se vuelven delincuentes.

—Yo no soy como ellos— y eso se lo agradecía a Myoga, si no lo hubiese conocido hubiese terminado en el mal camino.

—Me doy cuenta, ¿Cómo se siente viviendo en su nueva casa?

—Es un gran cambio, uno realmente bueno, nunca pude vivir en un lugar así y es mejor de lo que llegué a imaginar.

—¿Ayuda con la limpieza?

—Sí, quisiera poder ayudar a Kagome con la comida, pero no soy bueno haciendo eso, aunque hay días que llevo comida para llevar y hago el café, Kagome dice que le gusta como lo preparo.

—¿Le parece algo raro?

—No creí que llegase a elogiarme eso, solo es café— solo calentaba agua, agregaba café y azúcar, algo simple.

— Dígame tres que le gusten de ella.

—Tiene buen sazón, es agradable y…

—Algo que realmente le guste de ella— interrumpió—. Algo que nadie más lo tenga.

—Me encanta el sonido de su risa, cuando sonríe porque en ese momento siento que todo va bien y cuando dice mi nombre— termino de decir con una sonrisa.

 _Inuyasha estaba durmiendo en su recámara, cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba, no quería despertar, estaba muy cansado, pero la voz no se detenía y aunque quería seguir escuchando esa voz diciendo su nombre, abrió poco a poco los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Kagome._

— _Inuyasha, siento despertarte pero ya me voy y te quería pedir de favor si puedes comprar pan, hoy pasa un señor al medio día y vende unos bollos que me gustan mucho._

— _Claro._

— _Te dejó dinero en la mesa._

— _Yo los compro, ve con cuidado._

— _Gracias, descansa, Inuyasha._

 _El chico volvió a dormirse, hasta ahora no se había percatado pero le gustaba cuando Kagome pronunciaba su nombre._

Hartscrabbeln realizó unas anotaciones, se levantó, fue a su mesa de servicio y se sirvió más de su infusión.

—Bien, ahora tres cosas que no le gusten de ella— dijo al agitar el líquido de su taza con una cuchara.

—Me desespera que come demasiado picante, le puede hacer daño; tiene esa extraña maña de morder los bolígrafos y… no me gusta que cuando llega tarde no me llame para ir por ella, según dice que es para no molestarme, pero no entiende que no es molestia— ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que se lo había pedido y solo le había llamado una vez.

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo, ¿Esa misma pregunta le hizo Hartscrabbeln a Kagome? ¿Ella que respondió? ¿Qué le desangraba de él a ella?

—¿Cree ser un buen ejemplo para Souta?

—Honestamente no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé, es que quiero serlo.

—El niño le agrada y él lo ve como un héroe— afirmó.

—Creo que exagera— ¿Cómo es que alguien como él podía ser admirado por un niño?

—No lo hago, los vi desde aquí. ¿Cree que la señorita Kagome pueda cumplir con la educación de Souta?

—Le aseguró que así será, ama demasiado a su hermano y haría lo que sea por él, incluso yo la ayudaría.

—Sea honesto, sin mentiras, ¿Qué siente cuando ve y está con su novia?

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo, ¿Qué sentía cuando veía o estaba con Kagome?

* * *

 **14/04/2019**

Hola, ¿Aún hay alguien que siga esta historia?

Soy horrible, me siento tan mal por no poder subir esto antes. Primero, ya tenía esto casi terminado y por error lo eliminé o reemplace el archivo reciente con el archivo anterior. Luego, no encontraba la libreta donde tenía todas las anotaciones necesarias de la historia. Y por último, cuando me disponía a terminarlo, se me vinieron los exámenes y debí posponerlo. Espero que ahora que volví a la marcha con esto, sea más constante.

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, no crean que dejaré la historia botada. Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

 **Miraj:** Criatura mitológica como un conejo pero con un cuerno tipo unicornio.


	6. Mi sueño es

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

* * *

 **Huérfanos**

 **6\. Mi sueño es.**

Por la tarde, Inuyasha había ido al "Hotel Maitreya" luego de que Miroku insistiera tanto, de hecho, lo había convencido con el argumento de "ven y te vas cuando Kagome termine su turno, hoy sale temprano, se pueden regresan juntos". Al terminar la chica su turno, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su amigo a la salida. Una sorpresa que le agradó demasiado.

Antes de ir a casa, pasaron por algo de despensa, pero a mitad de camino, debieron atajarse bajo la parada de autobús, en cuestión de minutos el cielo se volvió negro y una lluvia torrencial cayó sobre ellos.

—No parecía que fuese a llover.

—El cielo ya no esta tan negro, seguro pronto para— Inuyasha podía notar nerviosa a la chica.

—A la próxima traeré botas e impermeable.

—Y ese día no llueve.

Kagome no contestó, se limitó a observar la lluvia, cada tanto observaba la hora y el cielo. La tormenta ceso, no por completo, solo estaba la llovizna, pero era aceptable para que Inuyasha y Kagome siguiesen con su camino. Al pasar por la escuela básica, los alumnos estaban en el patio, corrían y saltaban sobre los charcos.

—Que envidia, se divierten mucho, de pequeña jugaba con Souta así— comentó.

—¿A saltar en los charcos?

—Sí, seguro tú también te divertías haciéndolo.

—Jamás lo hice.

—¿Nunca hiciste eso?— le parecía increíble.

—Si llegabas sucio al orfanato la directora te castigaba lavando los baños.

—Pero es una de las cosas más divertidas.

—Pues lavar los baños no lo era.

Kagome se entristeció por Inuyasha, intuía que su vida en el orfanato fue horrible, más de lo que fue la estadía de ella en "Godhavn". Después de todo, era un orfanato en Sukurappu. En el camino, la chica vio varios charcos, sus zapatos ya estaban mojados, así que tomó la mano de Inuyasha y lo jaló a un charco, fue ella la primera en saltar.

—¿Qué haces?

—Salta sobre uno.

—No lo haré.

—Por favor— suplicó sin soltarle la mano.

—¿No estás ya grande para esas cosas?

—No, y tu tampoco.

Inuyasha suspiró, camino hasta uno y solo piso fuerte, no iba hacer algo que a su parecer era vergonzoso.

—Lo haces mal, por ejemplo este— se paró frente a otro charco—. Impúlsate y cae— Kagome río al salpicar un poco al chico y sonrió al ver que él saltaba al mismo que ella.

El resto del camino lo recorrieron saltando en los charcos, tal parecía que era una competencia por ver quién salpicaba más agua. Llegando a las escaleras del pórtico, Kagome se sentó, estaba cansada pero feliz.

—Te lo dije, es divertido— se quitó sus zapatos para no ensuciar adentro.

—Gracias— dijo al sentarse junto a ella y también quitarse sus botas—. Tenías razón, fue divertido— no mentía.

—No hay de que, ¿Qué más no pudiste hacer de niño?— sentía mucha curiosidad.

—¿Qué se supone deben hacer los niños normales?

—Dime algo que siempre quisiste hacer.

—No lo sé.

—¿Volaste una cometa?— de niña su padre se regaló muchas.

—Una vez, y la perdí.

—¿Quedó en un árbol?

—No, me la quitaron los niños más grandes, la había hecho en la escuela y estaba orgulloso, volaba, fue la única que lo hizo, pero solo la disfruté por unos segundos.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, fue bueno, se entretuvieron un largo rato y no me molestaron.

—¿Te columpiaste, te deslizaste por la resbaladillla o cruzaste el pasamano?, yo nunca he podido lo del pasamanos, siempre me resbalo, creo que no tengo fuerza en mis manos.

—Solo hacia lo del pasamanos, si veía a los otros niños podía irme más rápido.

—¿Por qué?— los ojos de Inuyasha mostraban mucha tristeza y dolor.

—No importa, fue hace mucho, hay un lugar que siempre quise ir, a una de esas ferias donde hay juegos y comida.

—¿Y ya fuiste a una?

—No.

—Aquí habrá una en dos semanas, vayamos— dijo decidida a convencerlo para llevarlo.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Quiero hacerlo, será divertido, siempre iba con mi familia, quiero compartirlo contigo.

—Ve a bañarte, podrías enfermar, pondré a calentar agua para té.

—Promete que iremos— lo había decidido, haría lo que fuera para crear buenos recuerdos en Inuyasha.

—Lo prometo, ahora ve a bañarte.

* * *

Finalmente un día en que Inuyasha y Kagome compartían día libre, ella había colgado toda su ropa en el patio trasero y esperaba que la lasaña terminara su tiempo en el horno, fue a la sala e Inuyasha estaba viendo un partido de béisbol, se sentó en el sillón y él la miró.

—Si quieres ver otra cosa…— podía estar viviendo con ella y pagarle renta, pero seguía siendo casa de ella y esa era su televisión.

—No, sigue viéndolo, espero que suene él temporizador para ver la comida.

—¿Qué pasa?— Kagome le miraba con interés y se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo anoche.

—No fue nada, me alegra que ya estés mejor.

—He estado pensando, creo que no nos conocemos.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Me refiero a que no sabemos cosas de nuestro pasado y la directora podría preguntar, hasta ahora no lo ha hecho pero podría y seguramente le parecerá raro que no sepamos cosas de antes de conocernos.

—Pregunta lo que quieras— tomó el control y silenció el audio.

—¿Cómo fue tu vida en el orfanato? Lo siento, mejor eso no— eso seguía siendo muy personal y tal vez todavía no llegaban a ese punto de confianza—. ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar mecánica espacial?

—A lo primero, imagina una casa con cincuenta niños de varias edades, una sola hora de comida y en la mesa solo hay veinte lugares.

—¿Si no alcazabas lugar que pasaba?

—Comíamos parados o sentados en el piso, a tu segunda pregunta, para irme a otro planeta.

—Entonces aún planeas irte— dijo decaída.

—Sigue siendo una posibilidad, ¿Algo más?

—¿Cómo lograste llegar aquí? Debió costarte ahorrar para el viaje desde Sukurappu.

—De pequeño conocí a un anciano amable, sin familia como yo, en sus últimos años le ayudé en su casa y me dejó como heredero.

—Debió ser una gran persona, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Myoga.

—Tengo una idea— se levantó y se sentó junto a él—. Si tienes algo de él, podrías ponerlo en el altar junto a mis papás, seguro no les molestará, después de todo, si no fuese por Myoga, ahora tu no estarías aquí conmigo, ayudándome.

—Lo pensaré, buscaré algo, no sé si aún tenga algo de él— el abogado de Myoga se encargó de vender los muebles y la casa para darle el dinero—. Tus padres debieron quererlos mucho— miró el altar donde estaban las fotos de los esposos Higurashi.

—Sé que no conociste a los tuyos, pero tú eres un chico bueno, trabajador, tu corazón debe ser enorme como para estar ayudándome a estar de nuevo con Souta, ¿Sabes que me dice todo eso?— Inuyasha la miro con interés—. Que tus papás no pudieron ser tan horribles, creo que tus padres fueron personas muy bondadosas.

—Siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué me abandonaron? Quiero pensar que no tenían dinero o mi madre estaba sola y enferma, eso es menos doloroso a creer que lo hicieron porque no me querían.

—Estoy segura que tuvieron una buena razón y te amaban mucho, si no lo hubiesen hecho, no te hubieran dado un nombre.

El timbre del horno sonó y Kagome fue a la cocina, mientras tanto, Inuyasha se quedó pensando en lo que dijo la chica, si bien su nombre era raro, sus padres se tomaron la molestia de pensarlo y mandarle hacer un medallón, tal vez algo realmente malo les pasó.

 **…**

 _Una gran tormenta caía esa noche y parecía no parar, el cielo negro se iluminaba por los relámpagos, dejando ver las nubes en forma de remolinos. Inuyasha entró a la casa, dejó sus botas llenas de lodo y el rompevientos en la entrada, por la mañana se encargaría de limpiar. Fue a su dormitorio a cambiarse y al salir para ir a la cocina por algo de comer, escuchó un llanto, venía de la habitación de Kagome, supuso que se sentía triste por Souta o sus padres, no llamó a la puerta, seguramente quería estar sola. Terminó de bajar a la cocina y cuando se servía algo de comer, la luz se fue, buscó una vela en uno de los cajones y poco después de prenderla, escuchó unos pasos._

— _Hola Inuyasha, no te escuché llegar, vine por una manzana— caminó hasta la canastilla de frutas, la verdad es que no esperaba encontrarse a Inuyasha en ese momento, esperaba que sus ojos rojos por el llanto no se notasen con la poca luz que daba la vela._

— _Kagome…— ella no se veía bien, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, debió estar llorando un largo rato._

— _Buenas noches— no le miró, solo se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse._

— _¿Estás bien?— la tomó de la mano y escuchó otro llanto—. Kagome…— la chica se giró y lo abrazó—. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Algo fue mal con Souta?— ella negó moviendo la cabeza—. ¿Entonces qué pasó?_

— _Ellos viajaron por la boda de una hermana de mi madre— comenzó a hablar sin despegar su rostro del torso del chico, no comprendía la razón de quebrarse con él, solo comprendía que necesitaba liberarse—. Cuando ambos debían viajar nunca lo hacían juntos, siempre separados, decían que si el transporte de alguno sufría un accidente, no quedaríamos huérfanos… Pero en ese viaje…_

 _Inuyasha notó la voz de Kagome cambiar, lo último lo había dicho con mucho enfado y sus manos se aferraron más a su playera. Por reflejo la abrazó._

— _No tienes que decirme nada más— le susurró._

— _El avión de mamá se desplomó y el coche de papá chocó— no tenía que continuar, pero quería hacerlo—. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que eso ocurriera?_

 _Hasta ese momento, Inuyasha desconocía la causa de la muerte de los esposos Higurashi, había imaginado que ambos tuvieron un accidente de algún tipo o los asaltaron, pero nunca ese destino que Kagome le contaba._

— _Lo siento, no llores— la obligó a separarse un poco de él y le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares._

— _En una noche no tuvimos a nadie, el abuelo había fallecido dos años atrás, mi padre fue hijo único y ninguna de las hermanas de mi madre se quiso quedar con nosotros, ¡Ellos no iban a ir pero mi tía insistió tanto!— gritó con gran ira._

— _No llores— el cuerpo de Kagome temblaba, apretaba sus manos con fuerza._

— _Las odio tanto._

— _No me gusta que llores, cálmate— volvió a abrazarla y poco a poco sintió como ella se relajaba._

— _No quiero quedarme sola._

— _Pronto vas a tener a Souta contigo de nuevo, te lo prometo, te prometo que nunca estarás sola._

— _¿Puedes quedarte conmigo un rato más?, en la sala— Inuyasha la miró sin comprender—. No me gustan las noches como esta._

 _El chico le sonrió, ambos se quedaron en la sala, no dijeron nada más, solo se concentraron en su compañía. Kagome se quedó dormida en el hombro de Inuyasha, pero cada vez que se daba un trueno, ella se encogía y el chico decidió acomodarla sobre su pecho para abrazarla._

* * *

Otro viernes más e Inuyasha y Miroku estaban en el mismo restaurante de los viernes, comiendo bollos de carne y sopa de _miraj_. Tal vez esa sería de las últimas veces que irían a ese lugar, en dos meses terminarían la escuela y cada quien tomaría su camino, nada aseguraba que siguieran reuniéndose con la misma frecuencia.

—Te vi en la feria local.

—Kagome quiso ir.

—Quise hablarles pero los vi muy felices.

—Te hubieses acercado, no se molestaría.

—Les quise dar su espacio, se veían muy bien juntos, si te soy honesto, nunca creí verte tan feliz.

—La comida fue deliciosa, nunca había ido.

—Yo te invité hace tiempo, pero dijiste "no", porque tenías que estudiar.

—Y fue verdad.

—Ahora también estás en los finales y fuiste con ella, no te reclamó nada, es solo que, me alegro por ustedes.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que me da gusto que se lleven tan bien, y cuéntame ¿Cómo les va con su otro asunto?

—La directora tiene cara de disgusto, no entiendo, todo está en orden, nos comportamos y no le da a Souta, ya pasaron seis meses.

—Tranquilos, actúen más normal, seguro piensa que todo es ensayado.

—No lo es, un poco tal vez, nos hemos puesto de acuerdo con las coartadas, la casa ha estado en perfecto orden y no parece funcionar.

—Entonces, que no lo sea, dejen algún plato sucio o un libro fuera de lugar, nada puede ser tan perfecto, a mí me parecería sospechoso— tomó otro bollo.

—Nunca creí que esto llevase tanto tiempo.

—Parece que quieres ya dejar la casa de Kagome, que ya no estas a gusto con ella.

—No es eso, me agrada su compañía— más de lo que admitiría en voz alta—. Pero le prometí que le ayudaría a estar de nuevo con su hermano, pronto.

—Piensa en el lado bueno, no le han dado en adopción.

—Y luego están las entrevistas, cada vez se ponen más personales— se sonrojó.

La última vez que la directora visitó la casa, les preguntó por qué dormían en habitaciones separadas y sobre los métodos anticonceptivos que usaban, respondieron que se estaban tomando las cosas con calma y por suerte, les creyó.

—¿Cómo son?

—Del tipo… Pregunta si hemos dormido juntos y siempre me pregunta cosas personales de Kagome, qué shampoo usa, cómo le gustan sus huevos o café, cuánto tarda en ducharse o si tiene pesadillas.

—¿Las tiene?— la actitud de Inuyasha con el último tema de hizo sospechar.

—Hay noches en las que no puede dormir y yo… En esas noches me quedo con ella en la sala.

—¿Sobre qué son? ¿Le has dicho a la directora?

—De la noche que murieron sus padres y le dije que solo una vez, a causa de una película de terror, no quiero que crea que aún no supera su muerte y arruinar todo.

—¿Le pasa seguido?— algo le decía que su amigo se había quedado con ella en más de una ocasión.

—Cuando llueve y hay truenos.

—Entonces en los últimos días varías veces— después de todo, estaban en época de tormentas—. Te seré sincero, no le veo nada de malo, si te pregunta por sus gustos es para saber qué tan bien la conoces.

—¿Y qué relevancia tiene el tiempo que dura bañándose?

—Puede parecer tonto, pero esos pequeños detalles le hacen saber a la directora que estas al pendiente de ella, que ya conocen su rutina y gustos, por ejemplo, con mis padres, mi madre sabe que mi padre se acerca solo con oír sus pisadas.

Inuyasha lo meditó un momento, Kagome tenía una manera muy peculiar de tocar a la puerta, una vez a la semana le gustaba pasar hasta una hora en la tina de baño y el fin de semana le dedicaba tiempo al jardín.

—Yo creo que solo se tarda porque así son los trámites, no me sorprendería que pasaran otros seis meses antes de darles su resolución, después de todo, muchas relaciones terminan antes de eso.

—No la nuestra— dijo de inmediato y seguro—. Lo que quiero decir es… No nos rendiremos, Souta va a regresar a su casa.

Miroku suspiró, ¿Cómo es que Inuyasha no se daba cuenta que se había enamorado de Kagome?

* * *

Miroku estaba decidiendo si llevar un pastelillo de chocolate o un pan de azúcar, cuando vio a Kagome pasar por afuera del local, salió de inmediato, no se conocían mucho pero necesitaba investigar los sentimientos de esa chica por su amigo y de paso, conocerla mejor.

—Kagome, hola.

—Miroku ¿Cierto?

—Me recuerdas, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te agrada trabajar en el hotel?

—Sí, muchas gracias por la ayuda.

—No es nada, lo que sea por una amiga de Inuyasha, ¿Vas a tu casa?

—Si.

—Te llevo— señaló su coche que estaba aparcado unos metros más delante de ellos—. Solo si quieres y antes de que preguntes, no es molestia, además, Inuyasha jamás me perdonaría si no te llevo.

—En ese caso, acepto.

Miroku le abrió la puerta a Kagome, cerrándola cuando la chica ya estuvo adentro, rodeó el coche y entró del lado del volante.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—De ver a la directora.

—Inuyasha no me dijo que tenían cita, lo digo porque se fue a trabajar y…

—Me citó a mi sola.

—¿Todo bien?— por su tono de voz parecía que algo iba mal.

—Espero, me preguntó por mis planes a futuro, donde me veía en 10 años y qué haría si algún día me divorciaba de Inuyasha, ni siquiera estábamos casados y ya pregunta por esa posibilidad.

—Hay algo más que te preocupa— podía notarlo en esos ojos, su mirada estaba decaída, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría.

—Hoy le llamaron a Inuyasha, la compañía "Meidouseki" le dejó un mensaje, que se comunique con ellos para una entrevista— Miroku buscó un lugar para aparcar y prestarle atención a Kagome—. Es para trabajar en "Meiousei"— un planeta con la más alta tecnología, era donde estaba la principal estación espacial y quedaba a dos semanas de viaje—. No quiero que se vaya, pero es por lo que ha luchado y no es justo que lo rechace por ayudarme, creo que lo mejor es terminar con esto, hoy estuve por decirle a la directora que mi relación con Inuyasha se había acabado, pero… No pude. Desearía que esa llamada jamás hubiese llegado.

—¡Oh vaya! Él te gusta, me refiero a Inuyasha— suponía que ella sentía cariño y atracción por Inuyasha, pero no creyó que ya estuviera enamorada.

—No— se sonrojó—. Es solo que no quiero quedarme sola de nuevo.

—¿En verdad es eso?— habló con calma.

—No quiero que se vaya— ya se había acostumbrado a tenerle con ella, con él sus pesadillas y miedos se iban, esa sensación de soledad no existía.

—Dile de la llamada, pero también dile lo que sientes.

—No quiero que un día se arrepienta de no tomar esa oportunidad por mi culpa.

—Dile de la llamada, apóyalo y hazle saber que si decide irse, no le vas a odiar— explicó mejor—. Dejemos que el universo decida, el universo los juntó y debe tener un plan.

—Esto está mal, yo no puedo enamorarme de Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué no? Es un buen partido, y no lo digo solo porque es mi amigo.

—Es que… No quiero que me rompa el corazón cuando me diga que solo soy su amiga.

—Te puedo decir que Inuyasha nunca se había preocupado tanto por alguien como lo hace contigo, eres especial para él y eres más que una amiga— Kagome le miró—. Se sincera con él.

—¿Le dirás algo de esto?

—No, es algo entre ustedes, yo solo te puedo aconsejar, pero lo que hagas ya depende de ti— Kagome sonrió, seguiría el consejo de Miroku.

* * *

Al entrar a la casa, Inuyasha se quedó sorprendido, en la mesa había una olla de deliciosa sopa del mar, Kagome le sonreía, acababa de poner una tarta en la mesa, aquello era muy extraño. ¿Era algún aniversario?

—Todo se ve muy bien, ¿A qué se debe?

—Por tu nuevo empleo, tu esfuerzo ha valido la pena— aunque estaba por dentro triste desde que le dijo de la llamada, decidió que no sería egoísta y se pondría feliz por Inuyasha.

—En verdad quieres que me vaya.

—Lo que quiero es que sigas tu sueño, que hagas lo que te hace feliz— aunque ella no pudiera ser feliz con su partida.

—¿Y si me quedo?— se acercó a ella.

—Estaré muy feliz, pero siempre y cuando sea porque eso te hace feliz.

Inuyasha le sonrió a Kagome, ella no entendía la razón de esa sonrisa, pero su corazón estaba muy acelerado, sus manos sudaban y por una extraña razón que no lograba comprender del todo, ya no se sentía triste.

—No fui a la entrevista.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? Es lo que me dijiste habías deseado desde hace mucho tiempo y...

—Es verdad, pero en este momento quiero otra cosa— tomó asiento a la mesa, tomó el plato y se sirvió una ración de comida.

—¿Comida?— el chico rio, y la invitó a sentarse junto a él, pero no lo hizo, solo le miraba.

—Que tú y Souta vuelvan a estar juntos.

—Podrías arrepentirte.

—No, de lo único que me arrepentiría es si rompo la promesa que te hice— Kagome lo abrazó.

Era verdad que le había dicho a Kagome que iría a esa entrevista, pero al llegar a las oficinas de "Meidouseki", no entró. De hecho, desde que Kagome le dijo de la llamada, esperaba que ella le dijera que no fuera, pero no lo hizo, solo le animó, aquello le molestó porque sentía que ella se quería deshacer de él, que ya no le quería con ella. Así que con esa idea fue a la entrevista y una vez allí, se dio cuenta que no estaba emocionado, de hecho, le emocionaba más volver a casa y sorprender a Kagome por llegar temprano. Se aflojó la corbata, dio media vuelta en dirección a la parada de autobús.

* * *

Al ir a atender los llamados a la puerta de la casa, Kagome se sorprendió al ver a Miroku y Sango. Hasta ese momento seguía creyendo que esos dos todavía no se hablaban. ¿Ya arreglarían su desacuerdo? Se fijó mejor en la actitud de ambos, estaban tensos, tal vez seguían enojados.

—Hola— saludó al darse cuenta que se había quedado callada.

—¿Quién es?— Inuyasha se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?— estaba sorprendido de ver a sus amigos.

—Lo olvidaste, iríamos a ver el torneo al bar del hotel— dijo Miroku.

—Yo vine a ver a Kag— especificó Sango—. Y no vinimos juntos, nos encontramos aquí.

—Pasen, lo siento, se rompió una llave y… Dame un momento Miroku.

—Esperamos en la sala— dijo Sango al ser la primera en pasar.

En la sala solo se escuchaba en tic tac del reloj y el ruido proveniente de la cocina. La tensión se notaba en la habitación, Sango fingía mostrar interés en las fotos familiares y Miroku mantenía su vista en un punto fijo en la pared, moría por aclarar las cosas con Sango, decirle que no había vuelto a salir con alguna otra chica desde ella. El chico se levantó, Sango le daba la espalda y justo cuando iba a hablar, el timbre sonó. Sango al voltear vio a Miroku de pie, por un momento creyó que él iría hasta ella pero no, se dirigió a la puerta, se decepcionó, ella esperaba que él diese el primer paso para arreglar su relación, tal vez no serían pareja, pero como amigo era increíble.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y fue cuando Miroku llegó a la puerta. Una mujer delgada, arreglada con un largo vestido morado y lentes de media luna, los observaba meticulosamente.

—Buen día, soy la directora Hartscrabbeln del orfanato "Godhavn" ¿Están Higurashi Kagome y Takahashi Inuyasha?

—Oh, hola, adelante— invitó a pasar Miroku, no tenía idea que ese día recibirían la visita de la directora—. Ellos están arreglando un pequeño problema en la cocina.

—Se averió una tubería— especificó Sango.

—Ustedes son…— los examinó sobre sus gafas.

—Lo sentimos, somos amigos de ellos, Kuwashima Sango y Tsujitani Miroku— Sango hizo las presentaciones—. Voy a avisarles que vino.

—No es necesario, yo misma iré a verlos.

Miroku y Sango se miraron preocupados, tal vez acababan de arruinar todo. Lo mejor hubiera sido ir por sus amigos para que ellos atendieran.

En la cocina, Inuyasha estaba metido bajo el fregadero y Kagome se encontraba arrodillada junto a él, sosteniendo una linterna y con la caja de herramienta junto a ella.

—Es al otro lado.

—Eso intentó pero está atorado.

—Llamemos a un plomero— sugirió la chica.

—Ya te dije que yo puedo.

—Llevas veinte minutos con eso— el suelo de la cocina estaba encharcado y la playera de Inuyasha completamente mojada de agua.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene esto?— refiriéndose a la tubería.

—Años, no lo sé, la casa la construyeron mis abuelos, desconozco si cambiaron algo alguna vez.

—¡Mierda!— gritó Inuyasha al darse un golpe con la llave en la cabeza.

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí, ya quedó— la parte buena del golpe, había logrado quitar la parte dañada—. Pásame la parte nueva.

Hartscrabbeln se giró, Miroku y Sango la veían curiosos. La directora recorrió la sala, observando todo minuciosamente, luego se dirigió a las escaleras abrió la primera puerta, era el baño, se dirigió a la segunda y por la decoración debía ser el dormitorio de Souta.

—¿Crees que estén en problemas?— murmuró Sango.

—Vigilémosla.

—¿Desde cuándo conocen a la pareja?— preguntó Hartscrabbeln al cerrar la puerta e ir a otra habitación.

—A Inuyasha desde hace cinco años, al iniciar la universidad y a Kagome, no hace mucho, Inuyasha siempre ha sido muy reservado— explicó Miroku.

—¿Qué me pueden decir de las novias anteriores de Inuyasha?

—Kagome es la primera que le conocemos— respondió Sango.

—Díganme algo de esa relación, sean honestos— se acomodó las gafas.

—Discuten a menudo, no de manera mala, algo así como lo que vio abajo— Miroku decidió ser honesto, seguía sosteniendo su teoría de que un poco de caos era bueno.

—Kagome le apoya con la universidad y trabajo, ahora que está en su proyecto final le prepara comida.

—Inuyasha siempre intenta ir por ella al trabajo o por la noche la espera en la parada.

—¿Qué opinan de esa relación?

—Admito que fue una sorpresa y tenía mis dudas.

—¿Cuáles dudas?

Miroku se maldijo y Sango lo quiso golpear, obviamente sus dudas eran en cuanto al engaño, cosa que no podía saber la directora.

—Creí que lo que sentía por Kagome era algo pasajero, no duraría, pero me equivoqué, con solo verlos juntos sé que son tal para cual, en todos los años que llevo de conocer a Inuyasha nunca le había visto tan contento, él siempre tenía un rutina, lo mismo todos los días, pero desde que conoció a Kagome cambió.

—Me he hecho amiga de Kagome y es una linda chica, compito en el _Roller Derby_ y créame, no es fácil ganarse mi confianza, con ella fue diferente, nos hicimos buenas amigas desde el comienzo, incluso la invité a practicar conmigo pe…

—¿La señorita Higurashi práctica ese deporte rudo y peligroso?

—¡No!, la invité, pero lo rechazó, se preocupa mucho por estar al cien para cuidar de su hermanito.

—¿Han comentado algo de formar una familia? Me refiero a tener hijos.

—Inuyasha no lo ha hecho, pero lo conozco y no los tendría ahora, esperará a tener algo estable y darle lo que él no tuvo a su hijo— definitivamente ese era su amigo.

—Kagome es buena con los niños, en la cafetería las familias buscan su mesa porque es amable con sus niños, estoy segura que ambos serán excelentes padres.

Hartscrabbeln volvió a la planta baja, directo al cuarto que ocupaba Inuyasha, abrió el armario y dio un rápido vistazo, luego fue a la sala, encontrándose finalmente con Kagome e Inuyasha.

—Directora Hartscrabbeln, ¿Quiere algo de tomar?— preguntó luego de su sorpresa Kagome.

—No gracias, ya he visto suficiente, yo les llamo para decirles el día que vayan a mi oficina.

—¿Ahora no nos va a entrevistar?— preguntó extrañada.

—No, que tengan una buena tarde— abrió ella misma la puerta y se marchó.

—¿Cuándo fue que llegó? ¿Por qué vino hoy?, no aviso ¿Verdad?— comenzaba a entrar en pánico, tal vez acababan de cometer un grave fallo y pondrían de vuelta en adopción a Souta.

—Debió ser visita sorpresa, suelen hacerlas— intentó calmarla Miroku.

—Espero no haber arruinado todo, les íbamos a decir pero ella no nos dejó— se disculpó Sango.

—Kagome, siéntate— Inuyasha la llevó al sillón—. Todo estará bien, no sé veía molesta.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Esa mujer siempre está inexpresiva.

—Confía en mí.

—Tal vez debamos venir luego— Miroku quería darles su espacio.

—Estábamos por comer, acompáñenos— invitó Inuyasha.

—Quédense— pidió Kagome, necesitaba que la distrajeran.

Miroku y Sango aceptaron, tal vez sus amigos querían saber que hizo la directora en su visita.

* * *

"En una semana podrán tener a Souta con ustedes", aquello fue lo mejor que pudo escuchar Kagome. Seguirían recibiendo visitas de la directora periódicamente por un año, luego de eso, Souta sería oficialmente de ellos, pero no importaba, finalmente estaría en su casa, con su hermana.

—Te dije que todo saldría bien— dijo Inuyasha al bajar las escaleras que les llevaba a la calle que daba a la casa.

—Gracias, has sido un héroe para nosotros.

—Creo que exageras— él estaba lejos de ser un héroe.

—No lo hago, muchas gracias.

—¿Trabajarás hoy en el hotel?

—No, ¿Irás a trabajar?

—Si, solo pedí permiso para llegar un poco tarde.

—¿Qué les has dicho?— no creía que les hubiese dicho que debía ir al orfanato, ni mucho menos creía que dijese algo sobre ella.

—Que debía entregar un trabajo en la escuela.

—Entiendo, entonces aquí te quedas— dijo al llegar a la parada de autobús.

—Ve con cuidado.

—Tu igual.

Kagome recorrió sola el camino restante, pensaba en hacer de comer algo especial para Inuyasha, debía agradecerle su ayuda.

* * *

Inuyasha había quedado con Sango y Miroku para comer en la cafetería donde Kagome trabajaba, según Miroku, debían hablar de un asunto importante, pero la comida ya les había sido llevada e Inuyasha aún no sabía sobre qué asunto debían hablar. Aunque si notaba el cambio en sus amigos, habían llegado juntos y se habían sentado del mismo lado del gabinete.

—¿Y ustedes desde cuando salen?— le había costado darse cuenta, pero esos dos ya ni intentan ocultarlo, se tomaban de la mano y se daban esas miradas típicas de las parejas.

—¿Cómo es que apenas te das cuenta? Espera, no contestes, eres tú— dijo Miroku.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—En temas del corazón eres un lento— claro ejemplo era que no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por la chica azabache.

—Hasta donde sabía, ustedes seguían molestos.

—Todos fueron malos entendidos.

—Basta Miroku— regañó Sango, se estaba alejando del verdadero propósito de quedar en esa cafetería—. Hemos salido por tres semanas.

—Luego de verlos lleve a Sango a su casa y en el camino platicamos de cómo podríamos arreglar las cosas con la directora si por algo que dijimos les cancelaban la tutela de Souta.

—¿Qué dijeron?

—Al parecer nada malo, ya los aprobaron, y luego de tanta platica, le pedí a Sango otra oportunidad.

—¿Aceptaste así de fácil?— eso no podía creerlo.

—Claro que no, le puse algunas condiciones y está en periodo de prueba.

—Entonces, suerte.

—Y tu, ¿Cuándo le vas a decir?— preguntó Sango al mirar fijamente a Inuyasha.

—¿Qué cosa a quién?

—¿Cuándo le vas abrir tu corazón?— miró a Kagome que estaba tomando la orden de otra mesa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Por favor!, ella en verdad te gusta, aunque platicas con nosotros aprovechas para verla. Estás enamorado. Y me desespera que no te animes.

—Te equivocas, solo es por ayudarla.

—Deja esa mentira, ella te gusta más de lo que quieres admitir, así que hazte un favor y confiésate.

—Tal vez ella no lo vea de la misma forma— vio a la azabache de reojo, estaba llevando un café a un señor mayor.

—¿Estás seguro? Cuando los vi juntos en la casa supe de inmediato que no veía a unos compañeros de piso, ustedes tienen algo especial.

—Eso mismo le he dicho, pero no entiende— habló finalmente Miroku, había decidido no intervenir, tal vez lo que Inuyasha necesitaba para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos fuese la opinión de alguien más.

—Si no te apresuras alguien más podría ganarte, en varias ocaciones he visto venir a un chico que siempre se sienta en su área, le deja una buena propina y una vez le trajo un obsequio, no vi que era, pero estaba en una bolsita de tela morada.

Inuyasha se quedó pensando, recordaba haber visto esa bolsa en la mesa, la abrió por curiosidad y eran dulces, cuando le preguntó a Kagome ella dijo que alguien en el trabajo se los dio para Souta. ¿Acaso había alguien más en la vida de la chica que sabía sobre su situación? ¿Y por qué no le dijo nada?

—Por ahora tienes la delantera, no dejes que alguien más te gane.

—No estoy seguro si en verdad… Si yo, si ella me gusta de esa manera— admitió con vergüenza.

La campanilla sonó y entró un chico delgado, cabello castaño y vestido con suéter de rombos y pantalón caqui, se le notaba que era buena familia. Inuyasha alcanzó a escuchar un "Es él ". Kagome no tardó en atenderlo, el chico dijo algo y ella rió. Inuyasha se bebió de un trago toda su agua y cuando la señora que atendía la caja le vio, pidió más, aquella mujer le pasó la orden a Kagome quien fue por el vaso de Inuyasha.

—Debías tener sed, te acabaste un litro muy rápido. ¿El mismo sabor?

—Por favor.

—Ya vuelvo.

—Buena manera para hacerla venir— alagó Miroku.

—Cállate.

—¿Qué sientes cuando estás con ella?— preguntó Sango.

La pregunta sorprendió a Inuyasha, era similar a lo que la directora le preguntó hace tiempo.

 _¿Qué siente cuando ve y esta con su novia?_

En aquella ocasión su respuesta fue, "Me siento feliz". Pero no era todo, no se sentía solo, al estar con ella sentía que por primera vez tenía un verdadero hogar, su sueño ya no era irse a otro planeta, ahora era estar donde Kagome estuviese, quería que al despertar ella fuese lo primero que viese y que sus sonrisas fuesen solo para él.

"Inuyasha, un día vas a tener alguien a quien amar y ese amor te será correspondido, tal vez no te des cuenta a la primera cuando llegue, pero cuando lo hagas, no lo dejes ir".

* * *

Estaba sentado en su cama, había decidido que ese sería el día, le diría a Kagome lo que sentía por ella. Podía escucharla en la cocina, el olor de la comida ya hacía que su estómago rugiera. ¿Cómo debía decírselo? Nunca había hecho algo similar. Miroku le dijo que fuese directo y honesto, Sango sugirió que fuese el mismo y dijese lo que sentía en ese momento. Tal vez debió comprarle algo, un collar o una pulsera, incluso tal vez una caja de chocolates, ¿Tendría tiempo de ir? Vio la hora, en veinte minutos podía ir y regresar, se levantó, tomaba de su mesa la billetera y llaves, cuando Kagome abrió un poco la puerta.

—Inuyasha, la comida esta lista.

—¿Tan pronto?

—¿Vas a salir?— finalmente entró, y lo vio alistándose.

—No, vamos a comer.

—Si debes ir a algún lugar ve, prometo no terminarme la comida.

 _¿Ella quería comer sola? ¿Quería comer sin él?_

—¡Espera!, hay algo que debo decirte.

—¿Qué es?, ¿Al final vas a aceptar el trabajo en…?

—¡No! Es otra cosa, hace tiempo que... Nosotros nos la pasamos bien juntos y... No quiero arruinar esto, eres una gran amiga, creo que más que eso y…

—Conociste a alguien y no podrás seguir con esta treta, comprendo— debió hacerle caso a Miroku cuando le aconsejo dar el siguiente paso, ahora debía ver como ese chico se iba con alguien más.

—¡No!, ¿De dónde imaginas eso?, tu me gustas.

—Yo... ¿Qué?— eso jamás lo vio venir.

—Es la verdad, me gusta todo de ti, desde tu maña de usar tu cabello como portalápices— le quitó un color verde del molote que llevaba en ese momento—. Me encanta como te ves con gorros, me fascina cuando te enojas y la manera que arrugas la nariz cuando cortas los vegetales— ¿Ella hacía eso?—. Me desespera que quieras acomodar la ropa por colores y tipo, ¡Incluso cuando la tiendes!, que a todo le pones limón y picante, no entiendo tu maña de pasar la hora o más en la bañera, pero con todo, así me gustas.

—Vaya— Inuyasha la miró expectante, temía haber cometiendo un error al decir todo eso—. Creo que debo confesarte algo— hizo una pausa—. A mí no me gusta que camines descalzo, te puedes lastimar, me fastidia que laves toda la ropa junta, me enfada cuando vuelves a meter al refrigerador la caja de jugo casi vacía, no me gusta tu gusto exagerado por las frituras, pero... Eres él mejor chico que jamás pude haber conocido, y en este momento, ya no podría vivir sin ello— el ritmo cardíaco de ella se aceleró cuando el chico le sonrió—. Desde hace largo tiempo me torturo pensando en no enamorarme de ti, pero no pude evitarlo.

—¿Te das cuenta que ya no tenemos que fingir con servicios infantiles?— con ambas manos la sujetó de la cintura, acercándola a él, no la dejaría ir.

—Creo que desde hace mucho ya no lo hacíamos.

—¿Quieres ser mi prometida de verdad?

—¿No sé supone que primero debemos ser novios?

—Se supone que si, pero creo que ya nos conocemos y vivimos juntos, podríamos decir que nuestro falso compromiso fue eso.

Inuyasha se fue acercado sus labios a los de Kagome, estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que besaba a una chica y no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, Kagome era hermosa, seguramente pretendientes no le faltaron y alguno debió besarla, pero se esforzaría por aprender. Juntó sus labios con los de ella y dejó que su instinto lo guiase, podía sentir en su estómago un cosquilleo y podía jurar que ese beso sabía a durazno.

—¿No te gustó?— preguntó en automático al ella separarse.

—Es la primera vez que besó a un chico y… Me quedé sin aliento— confesó con vergüenza, no podía compararlo con algún otro beso, pero ese superó todas sus expectativas, ni todas las historias románticas juntas podrían describir lo que ella sintió en ese momento.

—Supongo que podemos aprender juntos— ella le vio con ojos de sorpresa, luego sonrió y volvió a besarlo, quería aprender más cosas a su lado.

* * *

 **27/07/2019**

 **Luego de una eternidad y algunos percances, terminé el capítulo. En el próximo volverán Sesshoumaru y Rin. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, son valiosos para mí. Deseo no estemos leyendo pronto.**

 **Dudas y preguntas son libres de dejarlas.**


End file.
